Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by YoukoElfMaiden
Summary: DANGEROUS GAME REVISED! The Detective and the Fox are sent to kill a demon murderess in Ningenkai. While there, Kurama meets a girl named Kate Fields. The link between the two females leads to a longer and more involved mission than expected...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. So as said in the summary, the first three chapters have been revised pretty heavily, so it's worth reading them again if you've done so once already. Sorry again for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!**

_**Note: Because of certain past events I want to reference, this happens roughly after the defeat of Sensui, disregarding most of the Mazaku-Yusuke drama (meaning I won't be really dealing with Demon-Yusuke, but the Three Kings Saga still happens later), placing Kurama's mother's wedding earlier, and adding a step-sibling. **_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

__

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh...DAMN you, Koenma," growled Yusuke Urameshi into his pillow as the communicator lying on his bedside table roused him from a previously good sleep. He rolled over and grabbed it, unconsciously running a hand through his jet black hair as he flipped open the small screen.

"This better be good, pal, it's 2 AM and I'm pretty pissed that I know that."

"Since when is anything I tell you over this good news, Yusuke?" said the short otherworldly prince coolly around his pacifier. "Or at least anything that requires me to wake you up at 2 AM. Anyway, I have an assignment I want you and Kurama to start on later today."

"So, WHY couldn't this have waited till a friendlier hour?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you didn't plan anything for the next week or so."

"Yeah, because I routinely plan my daily schedule in the middle of the night. Wait...did you say the next _week?_" He glared into the screen. "Fan-fricking-tastic. For once an assignment comes when I can't skip school. You realize I'm on vacation."

Koenma paused to yawn, his pacifier balancing precariously on the edge of his mouth before he closed it again. "Demons don't take vacations, Yusuke. And this one's in a small American city called Emmetsburg."

"So why only me and Fox-Boy? What about the other two?"

"Hiei doesn't carry one of these, Yusuke, you should have figured that out by now. We usually get lucky in finding him for missions, and he's currently missing for this one. I already talked to Kuwabara, and he's refusing to do it-"

"What?! And how come you're letting him skive off?"

"BECAUSE of his little code- no fighting girls."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "So it's a she-demon?"

Koenma nodded, turning and accepting a folder from his ogre assistant, who shuffled off screen a moment later yawning monstrously. "A she-demon who's killed at least two humans by now that we know of. She isn't neat about it either. Their bodies are found in pretty nasty shape."

He flipped through the folder, squinting at the contents. "The killings have only been at night so far, in darker parts of the area. The ningen police have an eyewitness who says they saw a female figure crouching on top of a building one second, and the next second it was gone. Therefore, I'm thinking she's got some possible Hiei-level speed."

"What are we talking power-wise?"

"Probably high C-level...maybe low B. The only way to really tell is to get some equipment out there, but the important and obvious thing is that you stop her, and soon. We aren't at all sure what her motives are in killing, so we could have a few more people dead in a very short time. Anyway, if I don't get back to bed soon, I'll be cranky in the morning, and I think it's the same situation if a bit understated for you. I'll open a portal to here around 9. Bye."

The screen went dark; Yusuke moaned and collapsed back onto his bed.

* * *

It seemed only seconds later that the hated beep screamed its way into Yusuke's disconnected dreaming, and only the thought of how much it might cost kept him from throwing it across the room.

"WHAT? Oh, Kurama. Hi."

"Good morning, Yusuke." The red haired kitsune looked oddly exhausted on the small screen, but no less composed than usual.

"Morning," said Yusuke as he cast a bleary eye at the clock. It was 8:50.

"I was just calling to make sure you got Koenma's message."

"Yeah, about six hours ago. So it's just us, huh?" Yusuke carried the communicator to the bathroom, where he grabbed his favorite comb off the sink and pocketed it.

Kurama nodded. "I tried briefly to locate Hiei, but he's nowhere nearby so I decided not to pursue him. He probably wouldn't think it was an important enough mission for him anyway."

"I've been through a lot with you guys, and I have to say I'm still not completely used to Hiei's way of thinking. I mean, a couple people dead in the streets, who cares?" Yusuke yawned and stretched, then headed to the closet to grab his coat. "He might have even had some fun. According to Koenma, this demon's got some his-level speed on her."

"Well, I hope dispatching her doesn't take very long. I am much enjoying this quiet period."

"Heh, I bet you are. Having fun with your new sister?"

"She's beautiful, Yusuke," said Kurama happily. Yusuke grinned as he pulled on his shoes. Kurama's mom had gotten remarried recently, and with his new father came a teenage stepbrother and a three-year old stepsister, the second of whom Kurama had fallen completely in love with.

Yusuke had never seen the demon so perpetually in a good mood. And in the Spirit Detective's book, Kurama's cheerfulness was a nice detour from his normal aloofness. "Well, I'll have to drop by sometime after the job, so Avi can meet her Uncle Yusuke."

"Of course. I'll see you soon."

"Yep, see ya." Yusuke clicked the communicator shut, then proceeded to wonder how he was going to explain his sudden trip to America to his mother. _Well, it's not like I haven't disappeared for weeks at a time before. _His wondering was brief, however, considering the portal that opened up right on top of him.

"WHOA!" was all he could get out before he toppled into the whirling vortex of blues and reds.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Yusuke was sprawled on a cold hard surface watching stars dance in front of his eyes.

"Koenma, are you ever even SLIGHTLY considerate of my well-being?! Oh, man-"

"Come on, Yusuke, a big tough guy like you can handle a little jolt. Welcome back to the Spirit World!"

Yusuke grimaced at the familiar bubbly voice. "Botan, why is it that you think just because I saved the world a few times I appreciate getting slammed into the floor?" He sat up, rubbing his head as his vision cleared; the blue-haired ferry girl was perched on a nearby window seat, and Koenma leaned against the wall of his office next to her in full-grown form.

He smirked and walked towards his desk. " For once, Yusuke, you're the first one here. Congratulations. Kurama's usually pretty punctual with us."

"Not like I had a choice, you opening the portal right on top of me like that." He stood up, wincing in pain. "While we're waiting, you want to debrief me one more time on what's going on here?"

A hole opened in space a few feet away, and in a couple blue flashes Kurama stood before them. "Sorry about that, I got a little held up." Yusuke grinned at Kurama, who flashed him a small smile. "I suppose we should get started."

"Yup. Thanks for coming, you two. Now, this shouldn't be too hard of a job but nonetheless don't get cocky, Yusuke."

Yusuke scowled. "Oh yeah, don't worry about it."

Koenma glanced back down at his report. "Demon women generally do not 'fight like girls', as you've experienced before. Be careful. She's only been seen at night so far, but keep your eyes open during the day too. Whenever you get any information, just relay it to us via compact so we can record it. Should only take you a few days. We rented out an apartment for you in the downtown area. 121 State Avenue, room 57."

He checked some sort of clock on his desk. "And you should get going soon, considering the landlord will give it away again in about two hours. He was a little irritable with Botan over the phone."

"He called me some names I'd rather not repeat when I said we needed the room ready by today," she said stiffly.

"Let's hope not everyone in that town is so snappy or they might have a little trouble negotiating there." Koenma looked back at the team members. "Okay, everything's set. We'll send you along, and some equipment, extra clothes, and food will be in your apartment when you get there. Good luck gentlemen," he pressed a button on his desk, "we'll be in touch. Have fun with that thirteen hour time difference."

A larger than normal portal appeared next to him.

"Thirteen hours. Great. Hey, you sure this many portals in one day doesn't have a nasty effect on someone?" said Yusuke. "Next stop, State Avenue. Don't forget that Kurama, if this next ride messes with my brain."

He stepped through the shining portal and disappeared.

Koenma rolled his eyes. "Keep him in line for me, okay, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled as he followed Yusuke. This is what he lived for these days, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kurama didn't make the landing quite as gracefully as he had hoped to. The portal dropped him at an odd angle onto broken concrete. He groaned and stood up, brushing himself off. He looked around for Yusuke…but saw only an empty alleyway. _Oh no. _The portal must have somehow expelled them in completely different places.

He walked out to the sidewalk and surveyed the scene. He stood on a street lined with stores and other establishments. Emmetsburg seemed like a standard American town, or at least as far as he knew. The sun was setting over some distant hills beyond the skyline, casting the street in dark amber. Street lights were beginning to switch on, mixing in their yellow glow.

Kurama found a street sign…Laune Street. Not State Avenue. He sighed. _Koenma, really. _

His compact suddenly beeped; he fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. Yusuke's face appeared on the screen. "Kurama, where are you? I'm on the right street, but as far as I can see, you're not."

He smiled weakly. "No, I am currently on Laune Street. Do you see that sign nearby?"

Yusuke looked around, then back at Kurama and shrugged. "Nah, pal…can you sense my energy anywhere near you?"

Kurama was silent for a moment, feeling for Yusuke's pattern. _Nothing_. "Not at the moment. The transport may have scrambled things a bit for both of us in terms of energy."

"Well, did Koenma give you a map or anything?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, that probably would've been a good idea. Stupid toddler."

"There is some sort of drugstore across the street. I'll see if they have any there." He flipped the compact shut and grimaced as he pocketed it. If there was one thing he didn't like dealing with, it was maps. He walked across the street and entered the white-sided store, picked up a map and emerged once more outside. He opened the brochure to its full size and was met with an expansive grid of red, yellow and blue lines mixed in with lots of tiny inscriptions.

_State Avenue, State Avenue…my, this writing is ridiculously small. _He scanned the map again and again, and not a State Avenue in sight. Kurama sighed inwardly. _I hate maps._

The door of the shop closest to him opened. He didn't really pay attention to the girl who emerged, as engrossed as he was in deciphering the map. He suddenly spotted State Avenue. _Finally! Wait…where is this street then? _He began to look for Laune Street. But once he found his current location a few seconds later, he couldn't find State. _Why couldn't this demon have chosen New York City, where everything is numbered? My goodness._

The girl muttered fiercely as she rummaged in her purse. "I still can't believe this. That _bastard_. Where the hell is my- oh, come _on_."

Kurama heard something hit the pavement, then felt something tap against his foot. He looked down to see a stick of lip balm on the ground. He bent down, picked it up and held it out to the girl. "Here."

She flashed him a quick, polite smile and took it. "Thanks."

She pocketed it and turned her attention back to the phone she had seemingly just extracted from her purse. Kurama looked back to the map. He sighed, straightened it and once again commenced his search for State Avenue.

"Hey…you need some help with that?" Kurama turned to see the girl watching him. Her hand was poised to dial a number on her phone. "You, um, look lost."

"Well...that's because I am, actually."

She paused for a moment, looked at her phone, then flipped it shut and approached him, running a hand through her curly brown hair. She looked at the map and cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm. One probable cause of that. This map is 180 degrees from where it should be."

Kurama blinked, then he got it and chuckled. "So it is," he said, flipping it right side up.

"Where are you trying to get to?" She looked over the map, then sighed in frustration as thick locks strayed once again in front of her eyes. "God, this _hair…_tell me whilst I tame this beast." She used a hair band around her wrist to tie her hair back as he squinted at the map.

"State Avenue. I'm meeting my friend Yusuke there."

"One sec." She ran a finger back and forth across the map until it stopped and tapped. "State Avenue. We're on Laune, so it's around this corner, three blocks down, left, right, you're there." She hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder as Kurama stood motionless. She snickered. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm just visiting."

She regarded him for a moment, then slipped her phone back into her bag. "I'm actually going that way, so I'll help you out. Follow me."

They began to walk down the street. Kurama followed gratefully, folding up the map. She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear and gestured at the paper. "So…where the heck did you get that thing? I haven't seen a map of our city in years."

"I bought it in that shop there." He pointed to the store as they passed it.

"Weird, I worked there for a year, and I didn't know we had maps. Sorry it's so confusing. I think you have to live here for at least five years to get the streets down in this place, I've only started to recently."

"There is just so much writing on it."

"Yeah. Well…for one thing, we like to dedicate everything, right down to benches." She pointed to one they were passing. "See that one there? That one's dedicated to a dog that saved a kid from drowning in a pool last year. No joke," she said quickly, noting his look of disbelief. "Here, read it."

Kurama looked at the gold plate on the top of the bench. Sure enough, it said, **DEDICATED TO SPOT, HERO OF THE WATKINS BACKYARD. **_Definitely an unusual city, _he thought.

"Anyway, they feel they need to put half that stuff on our maps. They list them as memorials." She held out her hand for the map. He gave it to her and she opened it as they continued walking. She shook her head. "Phew…this IS ridiculous…let me see…there! Look. **Spot Memorial. **Insane." She pointed to a tiny dot obscured by writing, then gave the map back.

Kurama looked at a street sign they were passing. "Such strange street names, too. Mariachi Lane. And then Laune Street earlier."

She laughed. "Mariachi I couldn't help you with, but I do know the story of Laune. It's German for "whim". Apparently, the founder, this guy named Engel, picked up a handkerchief that a lady dropped while they were both on this street. Then he asked, totally on a whim, what her name was. They fell in love and got married two months later."

"Hm. What _is_ your name?"

"Kate. Kate Fields." She paused, then looked at him. He looked at her. The second the question had left him, he had wondered why he had asked it. And she had answered without missing a beat.

She eyed him suspiciously. "So. I guess someone told you this story already, and you decided to head on over here and see what and _who_ you could pick up. Am I right?"

He stared wide-eyed at her. Amusement began to creep into her expression, lighting it pleasantly. She finally grinned and looked ahead, down the sidewalk. "I've gotta admit, you're smooth. Got my last name and everything. Two months, then?"

Embarrassed, he looked up at the sky. "I didn't mean…ah-"

Kate began to laugh; he soon found himself doing the same. She hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder and forced through her laughter, "O-okay, fine, what's _your_ name?"

He hesitated, which she picked up on immediately. "Hey, come on, you caught mine, now fess up. What, is it something awful?"

He raised an eyebrow at the girl. _What harm would it do?_ "Shuichi Minamino."

She winced. "Oooh, sorry I asked. Nah, I'm just kidding. Shuichi." She smiled thoughtfully. "Shuichi Minamino. I like it."

"Thank you. Although the credit goes to my mother, I suppose."

"Ha, same here."

A warm silence settled between them, and a few blocks passed before Kate spoke again. "So, do you have family or something here? I'd probably know them."

"No."

"Oh. So you're really just visiting?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here of all places? I hate to put down my own lovely city, but we don't have much going for us. Besides our amazing dog benches."

He smiled. "I just have some business to attend to here. Are we close?"

"Getting sick of me already, huh? We're almost there."

They were passing the front of a bar. The sidewalk in front of them glowed red from the neon sign over the windows.

"Excuse me, but I was supposed to find the place close to an hour ago, and my friend might be worried."

"Ah. Well, it's just up-"

His senses flared; he lunged forward and grabbed her. The sound of shattering glass filled the air, and a chair exploded apart in the exact spot she had been seconds before.

Kurama placed Kate back on her feet in the middle of the road. She stumbled and gaped at him. "What the- how did you- what the HELL was that?!" She looked at the front of the bar, the sidewalk now littered with glass and broken wood. Catcalls and drunken cheering erupted from the crowd inside.

Two boys jumped through the hole the chair had made. One yelled back inside. "Mark! Man, you SHATTERED it!" A few more boys ran out the door and marveled at the destruction. The last, a burly blonde young man, came out, high-fiving his friends and laughing hysterically. Kate apparently knew him.

"MARK! You IDIOT!" Kate strode up to the group, pointing at the newest arrival. "You almost killed me! Keep your shit inside the building, for God's sake!"

He looked over and blinked at her drunkenly. "Fields? I almost hit _you_?" He smirked, then turned to face her. "Too bad I missed. Why couldn't you have stayed still, you cheating _whore_?"

Kate turned bright red. "_W-what_ did you call me?"

"You heard me. I know what you did. It's a good thing Paul has friends like my brother who tell him the truth about his precious little Katie."

She spoke, her voice trembling. "Shut up. John was obsessed with me. He wanted to ruin me and Paul, so he told everyone a _dirty lie_."

Mark took a few menacing steps towards her and snarled, "My brother doesn't lie!"

She yelled back just as loud. "And _I_ don't sleep around! You _and_ your brother can go to hell, Mark!"

His face contorted in rage and he raised a hand.

Kurama shot forward in front of the girl and pushed Mark's hand forcefully to the right. The boy stumbled as his aim went wide, then looked up at Kurama. "Wha-who the hell are you?!"

The fox regarded him coldly. "Only cowards hit women, Mark."

Mark looked around at his friends, then smirked at the redhead. "Figures you'd have a new one already, Kate." He walked a drunken circle around Kurama, scanning him up and down. "And a goddamn fairy at that. Heh. I could rip off your arm in a second, pretty boy."

"I'd advise against trying that."

"Oh, yeah?" Kurama knew the intent creeping into Mark's eyes all too well, and braced himself to move. But before the boy could act, a shrill siren rent the air from close by. Mark's party began to yell and scatter. "Mark! It's the cops! Let's get out of here!"

Mark glared viciously at Kurama, then ran to the street as red and blue lights flashed around the corner behind them. He yelled over his shoulder, "BITCH!"

Kate screamed in frustration and ran a few steps after the retreating teens. "BASTARD!"

For a second, Kate stood watching the boys disappear into an alley across the way. The sirens got closer, and as curious barflies began to spill out of the door, she took off down the sidewalk. Kurama hesitated, then followed. A few voices called after her, but she didn't heed them.

She walked briskly for a full block. Kurama could feel the anger and hurt rolling off of her in waves. They were approaching another corner, and he looked up at the sign illuminated in the streetlight. **STATE AVENUE. **Kate suddenly stopped and whipped around to face Kurama, glaring angrily at him.

"Listen, Shuichi, I don't need anyone to defend me."

"Oh. So you rather I had let him hit you, then."

She gaped at him, then the deep red color returned to her cheeks. "N-no. I didn't…I mean, it's just, you didn't have to." She sighed and folded her arms, looking at the ground and muttering to herself. "What a goddamn liar. I hate him. I _hate_ him."

Kurama watched her for a moment, then spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for getting involved, Kate. Forgive me. But…I didn't really have a choice."

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with something like confusion. After a moment, she blinked furiously and shook her head as if to clear it. "I never did say it, did I?"

Kate forced a laugh at his quizzical look. "Welcome to Emmetsburg." She ran a hand through her hair and adjusted her purse. "We were going somewhere, weren't we? State Ave. Let's go."

They headed off down the sidewalk again. As they approached the final corner, the sound of someone yelling grew louder as they got closer.

"Listen up, you JERK! I don't need this crap from you right now!"

Kurama rolled his eyes. _We have **definitely **reached State Avenue._

They turned the corner. Down the road a block or so, Yusuke was screaming unrestrainedly at a man quite a bit taller than him and just as red in the face. "Listen, I'm telling you he'll be here any second! And NO, we're not partners, you homophobe! What the hell is this jackass policy about all the renters being present to- look, there he is!"

"Oh, dear," Kurama muttered as Yusuke jogged down the sidewalk to him.

"Ku-ah, Shuichi, where have you been?! I've barely been keeping this guy from kicking us out of our room for the past- who's this?" He looked Kate up and down incredulously. "Have you been wasting time flirting? That's weird for you."

"Is it? Well, don't worry, he wasn't." She turned to Kurama. "I didn't thank you."

"It was no trouble."

"It _was_, though. Thanks. I completely forgot myself back there…I am really sorry. Really."

"I understand. It's all right." Yusuke looked between them, confused but deciding to save questions for later.

"I would definitely steer clear of Mark while you're here, he picks fights with anyone…hell, you're probably his main target now. Oh man, I'm sorry about that too."

Kurama nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. You be careful too, he seemed very angry with you."

"I can handle him. At least, I better be able to," she laughed a little, "I can't expect you to be around to step in front of me again. But don't get me wrong…I _am_ glad you were there."

"I'm glad I was, too."

A short silence followed, broken by the landlord clearing his throat angrily. Kurama glanced at him. "Just a moment sir, excuse me. Thank you very much for your help, Kate."

"No problem. Thanks again for yours." She glanced at the other boy. "Nice to meet 'cha, Yusuke."

"Uh, yeah. Hi."

She backed down the sidewalk. "See you around, maybe, Shuichi."

"Yes, maybe." Kate waved, turned and walked away.

Yusuke looked at Kurama, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. "What was THAT all about?"

Kurama watched the girl enter a shop down the street. "Nothing important." The oddly fake quality of his statement startled him. He repeated it firmly in his head. _Nothing important._ He turned to face their incensed new landlord, bypassing Yusuke's skeptical look. "Now, what's the problem with our apartment?"

* * *

Two more minutes of screaming, five of Kurama's somewhat calmer negotiating, and a change of clothes later, the boys were nearly ready to go scouting.

Yusuke leaned against the wall. "What was that thing Koenma wanted to bring with us? A…level placer?"

Kurama sifted through piles of clothes and random odd objects jumbled on the floor. "Yes, now if I could just find it."

"I guess you couldn't expect the same guy who throws us into two totally different places with the same portal to have his equipment organized," said Yusuke, munching on some chips he'd found in the cupboard.

Kurama emerged triumphant from the pile of what-not, examining the level placer closely. "I don't see an on button anywhere. That must mean it will come on when she's in range."

"Great, let's get out of here," said Yusuke, tossing the chip bag on the floor and straightening his blue jacket as he headed to the door.

"You know, Yusuke, doing that isn't going to help the mess that's already here," said Kurama wryly, zipping up his own black jacket.

"Geez, and I thought I'd be getting away from Keiko for a couple weeks. Let's go kick some demon chick butt!"

Kurama couldn't help but cast his eyes ceiling-ward as they clattered down the metal stairs. _What's the phrase? At least I'm not at the office?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Anything coming up on that piece of crap yet?" muttered Yusuke irritably.

Kurama glanced again at the small box's dark screen, then scanned the line of building roofs on either side of them silhouetted against the night sky. "This is the general area Koenma said she's been spotted in."

Yusuke joined hands behind his head and looked up absentmindedly. "Maybe she's given up her evil ways without telling us, and now we're running around Emmetsburo or whatever at four in the morning for nothing. Thanks a lot, sweetheart."

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. He raised a hand to Yusuke when the boy tried to speak. "Listen."

Yusuke did so…he heard nothing except the distant commotion of cars. "What?"

"A woman laughing. You didn't hear it?"

"No, that's why I-" Yusuke gasped and whipped around. "Behind us."

Kurama turned and stared hard into the black alleyway. It came again….a soft, taunting laugh. The detector in Kurama's hand suddenly came to life, beeping furiously and flashing a large red "B" on its screen. He glared at it before shoving it back into his pocket. "She's moving down the alleyway, let's follow her."

Kurama slid a hand underneath his hair, ready to pull out his rose whip. Yusuke clenched his fists and strode into the passage; he was surprised to be suddenly plunged into inky darkness.

"I can't see a thing. Call me crazy, but this doesn't seem normal." He felt for the wall he knew must be to his right…when he made contact, the brick was icy cold. The air surrounding him was just as bad.

Kurama's voice cut through the black. "A cloaking trick she's employed…its quite effective."

Yusuke's heart skipped a beat as burning fingers caressed his neck. A sultry voice whispered in his ear. "Hello there, little ningen."

Kurama couldn't believe he hadn't sensed her before. With a thought, the tiny seed under his hair transformed into his prime weapon and he whipped it out before she could turn to look. It was soon clear that she hardly needed to; pushing off of Yusuke's shoulders, the demon shot towards the roof of the building to their left. The dark mist quickly dissipated. He snapped the whip after her to see if she could dodge it. Sure enough, she ricocheted off the wall and sailed across to the opposite rooftop soundlessly. Kurama jumped after her, followed by Yusuke.

Kurama landed on the roof and looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. They heard the laugh again, softer this time.

Yusuke sighed. "This is getting annoying. Come out here and face us like a man, you bitch!"

A shape emerged from behind the silver stairway cover and shot towards them. The two boys jumped out of the way; she passed close to Kurama, and he could feel her hair brush his arm. He turned in the air and brought his whip around with him. He saw her dark form pause and turn towards Yusuke, and Yusuke pivot to face her.

What happened next didn't make sense. Yusuke's body tensed to run forward and throw a punch- Kurama had seen the familiar stance a thousand times before- but he suddenly froze, staring blankly. The demon lunged, but he still didn't move.

_What on earth is he doing?! _"Yusuke!"

Her fist rammed into Yusuke's stomach. He grunted loudly and flew over the edge of the roof back down into the alley. The demon flitted out of sight. Kurama ran to the roof's edge, dropped back to the ground and landed in front of Yusuke as he scrambled to his feet.

"Yusuke! What's wrong?" The Detective blinked furiously and backed away, shaking his head.

"What the hell…where is-" He looked up at the roof and his vacant stare returned. Kurama followed his gaze.

The first thing he saw were her eyes.

They filled Kurama's vision, his entire being. Their deep golden hue burned with a fire that instantly swept through his body. It paralyzed him. He couldn't move. He could only stare. Stare into those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful, deadly eyes.

He knew that at least twenty feet separated them, and yet he felt he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to…and he wanted to. Oh, how he _wanted to_.

Her voice, maddeningly low and seductive, sounded in his head. _**Hello there, kitsune. Like what you see?  
**__**  
**_He felt her smile, and a shiver ran through him. Her aura was dark, her scent enticing.

_**Good. So do I.**_

"Kurama."

A voice he dimly recognized as Yusuke's floated past his ear. A tiny part of him urged, _begged_ the rest of him to listen. But why should he? It wasn't important. Nothing was, except-

"KURAMA!"

A force pushed at him roughly, and he blinked. The eyes disappeared. All of his senses rushed back to him. He took a deep gasping breath and caught himself just before he hit the ground. He looked over to see Yusuke a few feet away, his hands outstretched towards him. The boys stared at each other for a moment before Yusuke dropped to his knees, panting. In a daze, Kurama glanced at the roof.

For a split second, he saw her in her entirety. She was slender and pale, her shining black hair hanging over one shoulder. She looked from him to Yusuke, then back, her gilded eyes flashing. In the next split second, she was gone.

Kurama growled and sprang to the roof, only to see the bare expanse of concrete before him. His heart pounded wildly; he pressed a hand to his chest in a vain attempt to calm it. _Who are you?! _

He stood almost expecting an answer. Then he put away his rose whip and jumped down to join Yusuke.

The Detective was leaning against the wall, wiping his forehead. He dropped his arm to his side and looked at Kurama. "Sorry I pushed you. But-"

"No, I'm…glad you did."

"Kurama." He hesitated, then looked up at the roof. "Did you feel that?"

Kurama knew exactly what Yusuke meant, and followed his gaze upward. "Yes."

"_Damn_. I'd never felt anything like that before. She looked at me and I…ugh." Yusuke rubbed his face vigorously. "I couldn't move an inch! And I-I'm so drained now. Like I've been fighting for hours."

Kurama nodded. "Me too. She is much more dangerous than Koenma thought." He looked around. "I don't sense her energy anywhere near us. I hate to say it, but maybe we should concede for tonight."

"Yeah…I guess."

They moved out of the alleyway and down the street. _This is going to be a problem_, thought Kurama.

_**Hello Shuichi.**_

His heart sank. _What do you want, Youko?_

_**Just offering my services. As you said, this demon is going to be a problem. You obviously need more strength than what you just exhibited to beat her.**_

_This is a routine mission. I can handle it without also needing to handle you._

Youko's voice was a whisper. _**She's a beauty, isn't she, Shuichi?**_

Kurama almost stopped walking. Yusuke was waiting up ahead, looking back.

_**A real vixen.**_

He forced himself to proceed, taking care to nod to Yusuke as he met him. He didn't want to disturb him with news that his alter identity was being a bother. Kurama chose sarcasm for his reply.

_You have no intention of _fighting _her, do you?_

**Well...y**_**ou can't blame me, Shuichi.**_

_There's no point in getting attached, Youko. She'll be dead by tomorrow._

"Kurama?" He started and looked at Yusuke, who was watching him curiously. "Which way do we turn here?"

"Oh…right, I think. Then State Avenue should be the next left."

* * *

They climbed the stairs to their apartment silently. Yusuke entered and promptly collapsed on the couch. Kurama watched him for a moment, then proceeded to the bedroom. He sat down on one of the creaky singles and laid back on the pillow, hands behind his head. He idly traced a crack in the ceiling, then closed his eyes.

_**Listen to me, Shuichi.**_

They snapped back open. _I know what you want, and it is not going to happen._

A short pause. _**She could see me. She knew I was there. She saw past you.  
**__**  
**Cease this, Youko._

**_Hehe…your chosen eye color is currently quite fitting. You're_ jealous.**

_NOW._

_**Admit it. She saw straight to the true demon inside. You know, we've been losing touch lately. Becoming two totally different entities. We shouldn't let that happen, Shuichi.  
**__**  
**__Leave me alone._

_**You're losing control…I can **_**feel **_**your hold slowly slipping-**_

Leave me ALONE, DAMN you!"

Kurama's angry yell ripped through Yusuke's fitful sleep. He jumped up instinctively and ran into the bedroom.

"Kurama, what happened? Who's in here?!" He was astonished to see Kurama on his knees beside the bed, clutching his head.

"Kurama?" he said weakly.

_What the hell? _This couldn't be happening. Kurama was the one always in control, and here he was kneeling on the floor screaming at nothing. He suddenly felt a surge of not-so-friendly energy coming from the demon and took a step backwards. Silence.

Kurama dropped his arms but didn't look up. "Much more dangerous," he whispered.

Yusuke was 99.9-percent-sure the kitsune had no idea he was there. "Kurama?" he repeated.

His friend was on his feet in an instant facing him, looking pretty dangerous himself. Then he seemed to regain his composure and some of that aloof serenity Yusuke couldn't have been happier to see returned to his eyes.

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"What's up, Kurama? You're scaring me here."

Kurama could barely summon half a smile. "I'm sorry. Youko was giving me some trouble, and I guess I forgot myself for a moment. It won't happen again. Go back to sleep."

"All right. Try not to hurt yourself."

Yusuke stumbled back through the dark living room to the couch, lost in thought.

If he couldn't count on Kurama…_what the hell happened to me back in that alley?!_ Spirit Detective, champion of the Dark Tournament, killer of oh so many badass demons/rogue ex-Spirit Detectives, and one girl renders him helpless.

His face reddened as he recalled the thoughts that had flooded his mind when she had locked eyes with him. Thoughts of things he had never seriously considered doing…until now. And they weren't even with the right individual. He threw himself onto the couch with a groan.

_I won't be able to look Keiko in the eye for a while. _He glared into the cushion. _I will NOT let that demon control me again. Not next time._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The first thing Kurama saw upon entering the kitchen the next morning was Yusuke glaring into the fridge. The Spirit Detective glanced at the demon, then pointed a finger angrily at the fridge's contents.

"I don't know who Koenma thinks we are, but I know I'm not eating any of the crap he stocked this with."

Kurama looked inside to see container after container of raw squid cramming the shelves. "Oh my."

Yusuke straightened up and slammed the door. "Damn toddler. Hey, you know what this means? We're going shopping. At least he gave us money."

He jogged into the living room, sat down on the couch and began pulling on his sneakers.

Kurama looked down at his own feet to see that he hadn't removed his shoes the night before. _Unconsciously saving time whenever I can, I suppose._

He looked back up at Yusuke, who watched him apprehensively. "So…any more problems from our silver-haired friend last night?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. As useful as my demon form might be or thinks he might be, I'd rather not have him running around in the Human World." He turned and went back to his room to get his jacket. _And I'm not at all sure what the interaction between him and our quarry would be like. I think he might get a little distracted…_

"So would you."

Kurama's hand froze in a fist, clenched around the arm of his jacket. He wasn't quite sure which side of him had spoken that aloud…

* * *

Thankfully, Yusuke was a bit better with maps than Kurama, so they were able to find their way to the grocery store in a decent amount of time. As they walked through the automatic door, Yusuke whistled. "This place is HUGE. Do they really need this much food?"

Kurama shrugged, his thoughts drifting to the previous night. _I've encountered a good number of female fighters, but most definitely NEVER one with a power like that. It's very disabling. Very._

Yusuke's muttered question cut through his musings. "What're ya thinking about?"

"We can't deny, Yusuke, that if you or I had faced her alone last night, she would've killed us easily."

Yusuke absorbed this grim aspect, then spoke confidently. "Okay, so now we know. And our plan of action the next time we fight her is avoid eye contact. How hard can that be?"

"You never know what could happen in the heat of battle."

"Well, we'll just have to be careful."

Kurama glanced at him. _Does he hear the uncertainty in his own voice?_

"I am wondering about one thing, though. They've only seen her at night, right? My question is, where is she hiding during the day?"

Yusuke turned and headed down the aisle, calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to get some cottage cheese. You want anything from Dairy?"

"Vanilla yogurt, if they have any."

Yusuke snickered. "So the great Youko Kurama likes vanilla yogurt."

Kurama smiled. "And the great Yusuke Urameshi likes cottage cheese."

"Hey, you learn something new every day. I'll see ya back here."

Kurama idly perused the shelves of crackers before him. Lost in thoughts far from snack food, he didn't hear the pattering of small feet approaching. A mass suddenly collided with his legs. He staggered and looked down in confusion to see a small girl blinking up at him dazedly. Her face began to contort into the all-too-familiar prelude to a tantrum.

_Uh oh._ Before he could decide on an action, a girl ran up to him and crouched in front of the toddler.

"Lily! You need to watch where you're running!" The brunette swept the tiny blonde into her arms and straightened up. "I'm so sorry- oh!"

Kurama was stunned to see it was Kate, his navigator from the previous day. She seemed just as surprised to see him. After a moment of silence, she gave him an awkward smile.

"Hi, Shuichi."

"Hello, Kate."

There was another pregnant pause before she cleared her throat significantly. "Um, did everything work out with that apartment?"

"Yes…well, barely. We had to pay an extra late-move-in fee that I'm pretty sure the owner made up on the spot, but it wasn't a problem."

"Well, at least you didn't lose it. Those apartments go fast. How did you score one?"

"Truthfully, I couldn't tell you."

The little girl squirmed in Kate's arms. "Lily, settle down! I'm sorry about this mini-whirlwind. She's particularly unstoppable today."

The toddler stared wide-eyed at Kurama, then buried her face in the older girl's shoulder.

Kate spoke quietly into Lily's ear. "Lily, this is Shuichi, a nice guy I met yesterday. Shuichi, my little sister Lillian." The little girl made a face, and Kate laughed. "She hates her full name."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily." Lily peeked at him.

Kate grinned. "I guess she can't resist a gentleman."

The girl reached out and began to stroke his hair curiously. Kurama blinked in surprise. "Of course, it might just be the hair." Kate watched him amusedly. "You mind?"

"Not at all." The girl continued to gaze wide-eyed at him, and he smiled at her. _She has brown eyes. Just like Avi._ "She reminds me of my stepsister, actually."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Avi." He remembered the way she had cried when he had left her room to enter the portal in his own. The sooner this mission is over, the sooner I can get back to her.

"Well, it's weird that she reminds you of your stepsister, because guess what Lily is to me?"

Lily waved her hand in the air excitedly. "I know! I know! Stepsister. And Jill is my other mommy."

Kate laughed and bounced the girl on her hip. "That's right, Lily." She squeezed the girl affectionately and nuzzled her cheek.

Kurama noticed that the girl wore a skirt and blouse instead of jeans and a t-shirt like the day before, and her curly brown hair was twisted up at the back of her head. His first unbidden thought was that the look suited her quite well. "You look very nice, by the way. What's the occasion?"

Kate's expression quickly darkened. "Thanks. We were just at a wake, actually. My mom sent us to pick up some extra stuff for the reception."

She smiled with an effort at Lily. "Sorry to end this happy meeting, but why don't you go pick out your two favorite cereals and I'll meet you there in a few minutes?" Lily nodded excitedly, and Kate let her down.

She beamed and waved at Kurama as she scampered off. "Bye, Seechi!"

Kate turned back to Kurama, lowering her voice. "It was for my friend Mary's boyfriend Jesse. They found him dead outside his apartment building last week. And remember Mark from yesterday?"

"Yes, I do."

She opened her mouth to speak, but faltered and nothing came out. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "They…found his brother John's body in an alleyway late last night."

Kurama's heart sank. "What time?"

"Um, I don't know exactly. I think around midnight."

_If we had only found her an hour earlier…but then, would we have been able to handle her any better than we did at 1 AM?_ "How did he die?"

She swallowed hard and averted her eyes. He said quietly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking-"

"He'd been stabbed to death. Well, kind of half stabbed, half slashed. There was blood everywhere. I couldn't believe it when I heard. And…I keep thinking about last night." She bit her bottom lip. "Saying he could go to hell and all that. Ironic, huh?"

"Kate."

She looked up abruptly at him, then just as abruptly averted her eyes. "So, I feel like a terrible human being, but what can you do?" She shook her head bewilderedly. "Two deaths in a week. And actually, John was the third this month. All killed the same way. The police are convinced it's a serial job. The thing is, Shuichi, we don't have those around here. Aggressive drunken teenagers maybe, as you've seen, but there's never been anything like this. It's scary. Sorry if I'm freaking you out, but they've all been teenage guys, and you just got here and probably don't know, so I thought you should."

Kate paused, then her next words came out in a rush, as if she had been holding them in for a while.

"Listen, I was SO rude yesterday, saying that after you…I'm really sorry. I didn't know what to say. I guess…well, frankly, I guess I'm just not used to someone like you."

Curiosity got the best of him. "Someone like me?"

"Yeah. You're…well, for one thing, it was nice to talk to you yesterday. It's kind of been a difficult week for me socially, Mark knows a lot of people around here and they're taking a while to decide where their loyalties lie. I mean, you listened to me talk about benches. Who does that?"

Caught off guard, Kurama stammered, "I-it was very interesting-"

She held up a hand. "Heh, please, you don't have to lie. Anyway, you did that, and then you stood up for me after knowing me for maybe ten minutes. I would never have expected any of my friends to step in front of a drunken attack for me, much less a complete stranger." She smiled suddenly. "_Almost_-complete stranger, excuse me. Ten minutes has to count for something. Anyway, it's good to know chivalry's not dead. And now I'm babbling. Sorry, I'll stop."

She became serious again. "Wait. One more thing. I know it isn't important now, what with John and all," she smirked slightly, "and you have absolutely no reason to believe me or even care, but it really was a lie. I did _not_ cheat on him. Paul, I mean."

"No, you didn't."

She did a slight double take. "Um, just curious, why do you think that?"

"I can nearly always tell when someone isn't telling the truth."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh, really? What's your secret?"

"Look at me and say it again."

"Well…all right." She locked eyes with him. "I did not cheat, Shuichi."

He searched Kate's eyes carefully, but he discerned no trace of deceit. And as he stared into them, he couldn't help but notice they were quite a lovely shade of blue. Somewhere between that of the ocean and the sky.

Kurama then noticed another shade: that of the deep red color creeping into her cheeks. _She's blushing._ He broke eye contact, glancing at the crackers lining the shelves beside them. _Why?_

"So? What's the verdict?"

He looked back at her, and was strangely relieved to see her blush quickly fading. "Not guilty."

Her tone was mildly sarcastic, but her smile was grateful. "Well, it's nice to know someone believes me. Too bad you're only here for a week."

She cocked her head slightly to one side, making her next statement softly, almost to herself, as she looked at him. "Huh. What a depressing thought."

A silence followed that Kurama impulsively felt he should break, somehow. But before he could, Kate coughed and looked around. "Tell your friend Yusuke about the killer too…is he here with you?"

"He's in Dairy. Thank you for telling me, I'll let him know."

"Good. The less people lying in the streets dead, the better."

She fought an emerging yawn, lost the battle and stifled it with her hand. "God, am I tired…sorry for complaining, but I've been going to bed at nine and sleeping straight through to eight every day and most mornings I feel like I maybe got in twenty minutes."

She searched the aisle behind him and sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, where is she? I tell her to stay in one place…I'm sorry, I need to go find her and get home. My mom's expecting us pretty soon." She was hit by another yawn. "So-o-orry! Oh, wow."

"Kate?" He reached out and touched her arm. "Listen. A killer could change their type of target at any time." Her eyes flickered to his hand on her arm. He withdrew it quickly and put it in his pocket. "So…please, be careful."

She nodded. "Um, I will. Hey, speaking of being careful, you haven't run into Mark again, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

She seemed relieved. "Good. Well, just try to keep that up. Thanks again for yesterday."

She shrugged as she backed down the aisle. "Until the next time I or Lily runs into you, I guess. And…I really hope one of us does before you leave."

"Me too." He felt a surge of something like guilt. _What am I saying? What am I doing?_

"Goodbye."

"See you." She turned and walked down the aisle.

Before turning the corner, Kate looked back and waved with a smile, which he returned. She disappeared, and he stood looking after her.

**_Pathetic._ **The voice was sardonic, mocking.** _What was it you said to me? "Don't get attached, Youko." Heh._**

Kurama's insides twisted uneasily. _What are you talking about?_

**_You know exactly what I'm talking about._**

_Stop it._

**_All right, Shuichi. One more word and I'll leave._**

_And what would that be?_

**_Hypocrite._**

Kurama bit back an angry growl. _Bastard._

"Hey!" Yusuke appeared next to him holding a small tub of cottage cheese and five yogurts. "Five for four dollars. A bargain, I guess." He paused and regarded Kurama for a second.

_That's a look I've seen before. Like last night in the room._

He followed the fox's gaze down the aisle. "Um, problem?"

Kurama blinked and looked at Yusuke. "Ah yes. Yogurt. Thank you." He took the cartons from the Spirit Detective and walked away.

Yusuke followed, feeling a bit out of the loop. He glanced back at the corner. _I _definitely _missed something._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Botan swept into Koenma's office, balancing a ream of paperwork in her arms with her oar. "Koenma, I know you don't need any more right now, but I have these papers for you to-"

She stopped. He was asleep at his desk, head resting on his arms, pen and paper lying idle in front of him. She tiptoed forward and placed the papers gently in a clear spot on the wood. His quiet yawn drew a smile from the ferry girl. _Oh, why wake him? _She made to turn and leave, but something made her linger and continue to watch him. _He's rather cute when he dozes like this. _Her thoughts drifted, quite randomly, to a day not too long ago…

Botan had barely been able to suppress a shiver as she looked at the Spirit Prince standing in front of the cave entrance. He'd looked grimmer than she had ever seen him before. His voice was monotone, determined. "I'm going into that cave to catch up with Yusuke. You stay here, Botan, and wait for the signal." He turned to leave.

Her stomach clenched in panic. "Wait! What signal, and what should I do?"

"If there is an earthquake in two hours, that means the Kakai has been broken and the tunnel is complete. If that happens, get out quick and fly to the Spirit World and inform my father."

_The situation must be bad. Very, VERY bad. _"Yes, sir."

"Goodbye, Botan." The prince walked into the cave and disappeared as the memory faded from her mind. That day, Botan had been afraid for Yusuke, for Kurama, for Hiei. Goodness, she'd been afraid for humanity itself. But there was someone else she had been worried about…perhaps the most worried about, now that she thought about it…

Koenma murmured in his sleep, his words breaking through her musings. "Mmm...Botan, that's a beautiful kimono you have…on today. Well, yeah, I know I don't…EVER compliment you. EVER. But-" He yawned and shifted in his chair. "Well…the thing is-I've always wanted to tell you-"

"KOENMA SIR! WAKE UP!"

"WAHHH!" Koenma awoke with a start, toppled to the ground behind his desk, then looked up and around wildly. "I'm awake! Who-wha- BOTAN!" He glared at her as he climbed painfully back into his chair. "Could you NOT scare me like that? Wait, where are you going?"

"More papers, front of your desk, bye-bye!" Botan scuttled out the door as fast as her feet could take her, throwing a cheery wave over her shoulder.

The ferry girl ran a few dozen yards before stopping and collapsing against the wall. _I definitely just panicked. What was _that_ supposed to mean?! _

She forced a tittering laugh and continued towards the briefing room. _Oh, Botan, calm down. People say strange things in their sleep. Things they don't mean in the least. _She hesitated, then looked back at the office door. _Strange things. _

* * *

As the sun set in Japan, it peeped over the horizon on American soil.

Yusuke opened the door to Room 57 and went in, followed by Kurama. Yawning, he went to the couch and sat down on it, casting a glance at the clock. 5:00 AM. "We searched the city for the whole night, and not a trace of her energy anywhere. She went completely AWOL on us. Fantastic."

Kurama sighed. "I was hoping we would be finished with this by now."

"Yeah. Emmetsburg's not the most exciting place to be stuck on a mission, that's for sure. And the time difference is starting to kill me." He yawned again. "Thirteen damn hours. Is there such a thing as crazy-shiny-portal lag?"

Yusuke watched Kurama carefully as the fox pulled off his shoes and took off his jacket. It had been a weird night for a few reasons. Besides them not being able to find the stupid demon, Yusuke had noticed that Kurama seemed almost _too_ focused on their search. The fox demon's eyes had been constantly fixed on the roof lines, searching relentlessly. He hadn't talked, except to suggest directions for them to go.

Yusuke chalked it up to him just wanting to finish the mission ASAP. But the Detective had been working with Kurama for while, and he could usually sense when something was up. _Huh. I wonder what's bothering him._

* * *

Kurama tossed his jacket on the chair in the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He was angry. Their search had failed that night, and he was as anxious as ever to get out of this country and back home. Things were happening on this mission that he definitely hadn't counted on…

He and Yusuke had walked down State Avenue that night and passed Café Constanza, darkened and closed. As they walked by the café's green door, Kurama suddenly found himself thinking about the brunette who had gone through it not too long ago.

Her voice floated through his head. _"It's nice to know someone believes me. Even if he is only here for a week." _

And as he remembered her saying this, he felt something…a tingling warmth. In his mind, Kate waved as she walked away. "_See you."_

_Oh no. _The pleasant feeling vanished, replaced by a leaden weight. He had never wanted that feeling to surface again. Ever.

_It isn't right to let her think…or to risk myself becoming…but I am already, aren't I? _He clenched his hand into a fist. _I can't let this happen. _

Kurama stared at the ceiling, tracing the same crack as last night with his eyes. He had felt that glow once before, a long time ago…_Maya. _But he had stopped that before it went too far. She had left their school shortly after the incident, and he had not seen her for years. He had no regrets. _It was for the best. _

The memory encouraged him. He had overcome this once before. Surely he could do it a second time. _What are the odds I'll see her again? This is a relatively large city. I'll avoid her. It won't be difficult. And I'll be home soon…I will make sure of it._

Kurama forced the thought from his mind. He suddenly realized how heavy his eyelids felt. _Hm. Yes. Thirteen hours… _

He was jolted from his sleep after what seemed only a few moments. He sat up quickly and looked around, alert. _What was that noise? _

"Yusuke?"

He suddenly noticed that the room was very dark. _Strange. But it's morning._

A soft whisper next to his ear. "You should really lock your windows, fox. There's a killer on the loose."

He barely had time to turn before her claws sank into his chest…

_AH!_

A cold breeze shocked Kurama back to reality. He was sitting up in bed, drenched in sweat.

The wind blew again, rustling the ugly green curtains. He looked slowly towards them, then jumped to his feet and ran to the wide open window. He placed a hand on the sill and looked out. Nothing. He put his other hand to his chest. Nothing.

_A dream. _

But he hadn't dreamt in years.

* * *

The first two things Kurama was aware of upon awaking was the smell of burnt toast and the sound of Yusuke swearing from the kitchen. "Goddamn toaster! Nothing in this apartment is worth shit-"

Kurama forced himself out of the bed and walked tiredly towards the door, casting a glance at the window. The sun was beginning to set…he remembered falling asleep with bright mid-morning sunlight just touching the sheets. As tired as he was, it had taken him hours to fall back asleep after…whatever that was. He entered the kitchen. "Hello, Yusuke."

Yusuke was staring mournfully at two pieces of black toast lying on the counter. "Y'know, that squid is starting to look pretty good right now. Oh wait! I forgot, we went to the store, didn't we?"

He looked out the window at the darkening sky as he crossed to the fridge. "I guess we _were_ pretty tired…it's almost night again." Yusuke retrieved his cottage cheese, then grabbed a yogurt and tossed it to Kurama.

The fox nodded his thanks and began to hunt for spoons, yawning. "We hopefully won't be here long enough to have to get used to the time difference."

He found two spoons lying next to each other in the drawer and handed one to Yusuke. "You know...this is more generous of Koenma than normal, setting up accommodations for us."

"Yeah, that is weird. Of course, we did save the world recently. Whatever, I'm not complaining. Except about that crappy toaster."

The chatter of the TV drifted in from the living room. Yusuke looked towards the door as he pulled the cover off the cottage cheese. "I thought we'd keep the news on just in case the police came up with anything."

A tinny fanfare sounded, announcing a bulletin. "We interrupt our Arts and Lifestyle report to bring you breaking news on the serial killer case from Emmetsburg."

"And there it is!" Yusuke ran to the television and turned up the volume. A blonde newscaster appeared on the screen, looking somber. "The city was shaken today by yet another violent murder."

Yusuke groaned. "What?! When the hell did that happen?"

The woman answered his question. "At 8:00 AM this morning, a local teenage boy was found dead off State Avenue." She gestured to the alley barricaded by yellow tape behind her. "This is the fourth murder this month, all of which were young men between the ages of 18-23."

The segment switched to a field camera, showing different angles of the whole street, It was speckled with a few curious onlookers. In one shot, Kurama caught sight of a still figure at the extreme right of the screen.

She stood with her arms hanging limply at her sides, staring in shock down the street towards the alleyway. The camera was at least five yards away, but there was no mistaking her blue eyes.

_Somewhere between that of the ocean and the sky. _

Kate suddenly seemed to notice the camera pointing at her, turned and hurried away.

Kurama slowly tuned back into the reporter, who had been talking in voiceover the entire time and now appeared on the screen again. "As stated before, the police ask any with information to call their department. Most viewers do not need to be told that nothing of this nature has ever happened in Emmetsburg."

The woman sighed and shook her head, genuine sadness creeping into her staunch-reporter's expression. "It's…really very tragic to see something like this continue to occur, and we can all only pray the killer is apprehended as soon as possible."

Yusuke looked at Kurama, ate one last spoonful of cottage cheese and put it aside. "And that's our cue."

Kurama stared at the screen for a moment, then nodded and switched the TV off. "Let's go."

**_NOTE: To those who might not know, the reference to Maya is from the manga. She was a interest of Kurama's who was attacked by demons. He erased her memory and she pretty much disappeared from the story from then on, as far as I know._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

They had gotten about two streets away from their apartment when Yusuke remembered the toaster was still on. It had apparently started smoking the last time he left it on for more than three minutes- heaven knows what could happen if they left it on all day. Muttering curses under his breath, the boy ran back to turn it off, and Kurama stood waiting for him.

Feeling strangely restless, Kurama wandered down the road. He heard something from around the corner as he approached it: a quiet sniffing. He turned onto State Avenue. A few people were walking on the other side, but he saw no one ahead of him, just a large telephone pole on the edge of the sidewalk. Then a person stepped out from behind it; Kurama's stomach clenched.

_It's her. _

He detoured quickly into the alleyway he was passing before Kate could glimpse him. From where he was, he could still partially see her. Her face was tear-stained, her eyes red from rubbing them.

_Why is she crying?_

Ringing suddenly erupted from her bag, startling both of them. She dug through its contents, withdrew her phone and answered the call. "Hi. Yeah, I called you. Did you hear about-" She stopped to listen, then nodded slowly. "Yeah. Off State Avenue. Near Constanza." She closed her eyes tightly. "I know. Oh god, this is SO bad, Mom. I-I can't believe this is happening in- uh huh. Wait, what? How am _I_ doing? What do you mean?" She listened for a moment, her expression darkening.

"I'm tired, okay? What screaming?" A pause. "Oh. Sorry to wake you, that was just a bad dream." Her voice sharpened with sarcasm. "Yeah, a bad dream. In fact, it was the reoccurring one from when I was six where the ice cream truck drives away before I can get to it. Look, I don't wanna talk about this, call me when you find out when the FOURTH wake of the month is." Kate flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into her bag. She pressed a fist to her mouth, shaking her head.

"Kate!" A thin girl with short red hair climbed out of a car parked along the opposite sidewalk. Kate waved at her as she crossed State Avenue. Kurama leaned back against the wall, willing himself to walk away, down the alley.

_What did you tell yourself earlier, Kurama? _

The girls embraced as Kate said wearily, "Hi. Did you hear?"

"Yeah. Barry. They found him at noon, but they think it happened at around six-ish. A little while after you left my house. Thank God you didn't go by here."

"I was home by 5:45. Sorry I went so early, but I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Did you sleep when you got home? You look awful."

"Yes, _mother_."

Kurama cursed himself silently. _Always at the wrong time…we should have kept looking. _

The two girls entered the café. He hesitated for a moment, then slipped around the corner and moved to a place where he could see the girls standing at the counter through the window. With his advanced hearing, he could easily make out what they were saying.

_I should listen_. _They're talking about the killings, _he rationalized to himself. _Maybe I can find out more about them. Some sort of connection._

"A small hot chocolate, thanks. I'm glad you came, Bre." Kate sighed and fingered the strap of her bag. "I wasn't sure if you thought-"

"Oh, come on, Kate. Medium soy latte with caramel." The redhead leaned against the counter and put a hand on her hip. "I'm your best friend, and you know I would never believe anything either of the Thompson brothers said to me, especially about you." She took her coffee from the barista. "Thanks. So, what's going on, Kate? Your phone message sounded vaguely like a suicide threat."

Kate was silent as she pulled out money to pay the cashier. She took her cocoa and turned to her friend. "Sorry, I was having a bit of a panic attack. It's just so…awful. That senior from Jameson, Mary's boyfriend, John and now Barry…all dead." They walked to a table, out of Kurama's sight. He closed his eyes and listened through the wall.

Breanne's voice came first. "I gotta say, I didn't think you'd be all that upset about Barry. He's been ragging on you ever since John started spreading that rumor."

"Bre, he's dead! For God's sake, I'm not a complete bitch." She sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I can't believe it either. It makes the streets here scary as hell, I wish my car wasn't in the shop."

"Well, you might be safe. It's only been boys so far, right?"

"Hey, you never know. A killer can change their target any time."

There was a short, surprised pause, then Kate spoke. "Weird…I had someone say that to me just yesterday. This guy I met."

"Do you mean a guy with long red hair, by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. How'd you know-"

"I was working at the bakery that afternoon and I saw you two looking at a map together. What was that about? Heh, you over Paul that fast?"

"Breanne, _please _don't bring up Paul."

"Sorry."

A pause. "Anyway, I was helping him with directions. He was visiting- though I'm not sure who on earth would want to visit our city or _why_- and got lost. He was sort of a…preppy hippie? If that even exists."

Breanne's voice took on a teasing quality. "Not terribly bad-looking from where I could see."

"Well, no. I guess not."

"Kate, give me a break! You weren't into him at all? He was gorgeous!"

"Breanne, I've seen him twice. I showed him where a street was, then my sister literally ran into him at the grocery store. Hardly situations that spark romance."

"Well, from what I heard, he was your knight in shining armor the other day. Kept Mark from taking a swing at you outside Tony's."

Kurama heard Kate choke on her drink. "W-what?! Who told you that?"

"Jen."

"She saw-?"

"Yeah, along with twenty other people. You were kind of in front of a wide-open window."

"Oh, great."

"So…if you're not interested, do you mind me making an attempt if I see him?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. _Please don't._

There was another short pause, and Kate's ensuing laugh sounded strangely forced. "Ha. Be my guest."

"Eh, you never know, though. He might be gay anyway. All the pretty ones are nowadays."

Kurama blinked. Kate promptly burst out laughing. "A-haha! Oh wow…well, if he is, his partner definitely isn't the guy he was meeting on State. What was his name- Yusuke?- was one of _the_ most masculine people I've ever spent twenty seconds with. Oh, I needed that thought. Thank you, Bre." The sound of a chair being pushed back mingled with her next words. "And thanks for coming out so late."

"Hey, no problem. Sorry I have to run so quickly. You scared me with your call, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm as okay as I can be right now. You go on, I'm gonna stay here for a minute."

"All right. Don't get killed on the way home. Heh, never thought I'd be saying that seriously." Breanne's voice became louder, and Kurama realized she was walking towards the door.

He returned to the alleyway. _I don't need that 'attempt' right now if I can avoid it. _

Breanne crossed the street, tossing her hair back as she walked and muttered. "God, that girl is _insane_. I wish I could run into a specimen like that every time _I_ was on the rebound."

Kate was whispering something to herself. He tuned back in to hear her sigh heavily and say, "Strangest damn week of my life."

He walked back out of the alleyway, then looked at the wooden green door. He shook his head slightly and began to back away towards the corner of 4th and State.

_This is foolish. _

His communication mirror beeped suddenly in his pocket; he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Yes?"

Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Kurama, what is going on?! I've been up to my ears in paperwork, much of it dealing with that demon! Is she really that hard to kill?"

The door of the shop behind Kurama opened. He stopped and leaned against the wall to let the emerging person pass. "Her abilities are a bit difficult to handle, Koenma, but-"

"_You."_

Kurama glanced behind him to see Mark standing a few feet away, the shop door slamming behind him. "I'll call you back, Koenma."

Ignoring the prince's protests, he shut the communicator, then looked at the muscular blonde. He put his hands in his pockets and didn't step away from the wall.

Mark stepped forward, a murderous, desperate glint in his eye. "Although I'm not totally sure about _you, _princess, I _think_ we're both men. And we have something to settle, don't we? As men!"

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "There's nothing to _settle _here, Mark. Unless you truly believe hitting Miss Fields would have helped your situation."

_I never thought I'd encounter the equal and the opposite to Kuwabara in the same person. Life surprises you._

"Oh, aren't you the fucking gentleman, calling her _Miss Fields_." He slammed a fist into the wall next to Kurama's head. Kurama stared coolly, unflinching, at the boy; surprise flashed across Mark's face, but he recovered and continued. "That bitch deserved a slap in the face. You stopped me. And now, you're gonna pay for it."

"I heard about your brother, Mark."

Mark froze. "Y-you-"

"I can imagine how upset you must be. I'm so sorry."

"Shut the HELL up!" He lunged forward; Kurama dodged the blow, and Mark's fist rammed into the wall. With a yowl of pain, he swung around to launch another attack. Kurama evaded it as easily as the first, sighing inwardly. _I don't have time for this. _

Kate's panicked voice rang out from behind him. "MARK!" Kurama's heart sank; he glanced down the sidewalk to see the girl standing outside of the café, one hand still on the door. Mark didn't seem to have heard her, and made another run at him. Distracted, Kurama only barely ducked out of the way. Kate gasped and ran towards them.

"Mark, what the hell are you _doing_?! STOP! Shuichi!!"

Mark suddenly looked over and focused on Kate. Kurama could sense his wild, grief-fueled anger peak as he lunged at her. _"Fields! I'll kill you!" _

Shocked, Kate stopped dead in her tracks. Kurama ran forward, grasped Mark's right wrist from behind, twisted his arm behind his back, turned him and pushed him against the storefront. The boy cursed and struggled, but Kurama held him fast.

After a few seconds that Kurama knew were intensely painful for Mark, he spoke softly and coldly into his ear.

"As I said before, I'm sorry. But you need to deal with your grief in some other way, Mark. You will NOT attack her again. Understood?" He pulled the boy away from the wall and shoved him down the sidewalk.

Panting, Mark turned to glare viciously at Kurama for a moment as he rubbed his shoulder. Mark then shifted his gaze to Kate.

"He's dead now, Fields. John's DEAD. Bet you're thrilled." The fox didn't miss the lone tear he quickly wiped away as he turned and ran down the street. The two teens watched in silence until Mark turned the corner ahead.

Behind him, Kate took a deep, shuddering breath. For a few seconds, Kurama didn't look at her. Then he turned. Kate leaned against the storefront, both hands pressed to her stomach. Her curly brown hair hung over one shoulder, hiding her face from view.

"I-I can't believe this." She looked up blindly in front of her. Her hair fell away, so Kurama could see her eyes widening in panic. "This is…my fault."

"No, it isn't, Kate. Don't say that."

"It is. It is. _Shit. _But…no. That doesn't make sense. _None _of this makes sense!" She fiercely hit the wall beside her. "Why is this happening? _WHY?"_

"I don't know. And there's nothing to be done about what's already happened. But-" he said slowly, "it won't continue. I promise."

"You _promise, _Shuichi?" She glared at him, her voice rising in anger. "Yeah, all right. What, are you going to go find the murderer now and tell them nicely to stop?"

_Something like that, _he thought grimly. _This is your last night alive, demon._

"Well, you go right ahead." She ran towards the street and yelled into the night. "Tell him to stop! Just _stop_! Stop it, you crazy, shameless _SON OF A BITCH_!" She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. Her voice weakened. "Just stop."

She whispered, almost to herself. "Or at least, stop slaughtering people I hate. The _guilt's _going to kill me, too." After a moment, she sighed and stared determinedly up at the sky.

"DAMN it."

Kurama walked forward, stopping next to her. He could see her eyes glazing over with tears; they reflected the nearby streetlight as she furiously blinked them back.

"Kate, just please do not blame yourself for this. There is absolutely no reason to. You had nothing to do with it."

She laughed bitterly. "Just keep telling me that, I might start believing it soon."

"You had _nothing_ to do with it." Kate glanced at him, and he offered a consoling smile. "Should I say it again?"

The girl stared at him for a moment, then looked at her feet and heaved a shuddering sigh. "I don't know. I just don't know. Everything's so WRONG. I don't get how this can happen…how all of this can happen."

Kurama impulsively reached out a hand and touched her arm. "Kate, I know things might seem hopeless right now. But I also know this. The world never stays dark for long. After night comes day. _Every_ day."

She looked up abruptly. The hesitation in her gaze intrigued him; it was as if she were about to confess something embarrassing. "Shuichi-"

Then she faltered and looked away, at the sidewalk. "Where did you _come_ from?"

He forced a smile as he withdrew his hand. "No better of a place than here." The lights in the café next to them went out as the people inside closed up. The sudden darkness prompted a disturbing thought in Kurama's mind. _What if she's attacked? _

He watched her try to wipe her eyes and straighten her shirt nonchalantly. _I can't risk that. _

"I hope I'm not being too forward, Kate. But may I walk you home?"

She paused, then laughed shakily. "Actually, maybe you should. If that bastard heard me a few seconds ago, I could be in trouble. Um…this way."

She moved towards the corner, and he followed. They were silent for a few minutes as they walked.

Kurama felt around carefully for any trace of demon energy, consciously heightening all of his senses…hence why the sound of his communicator beeping startled him a bit more than it probably should have. He pulled it out and flipped it open, seeing Yusuke's face on the screen. His jaw almost dropped in amazement at himself; he had completely forgotten about the Detective.

"Oh. Hello, Yusuke."

"Where the hell did you go, Kurama?! I went upstairs for a second and you disappeared!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Listen, I'm…with Kate right now, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

Yusuke's angry expression was replaced by one of complete bewilderment. "Wait. That girl from two days ago? Why are you with her? Kurama, what-"

"Five minutes." He flipped the communicator shut.

Kate was staring at him disbelievingly. "Did…did I just get you in trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me? No! No. Just a misunderstanding."

"Um, what was that thing? And…who's Kurama?"

He thought quickly. "It's a video cell phone. A new model that just came out where I'm from. And Kurama is a nickname."

"Oh. Nice. Kind of a weird nickname though, no offense."

"None taken."

They were walking by another alleyway, and Kurama heard movement close to its entrance. He put out an arm to stop Kate and peered into the darkness. His heart began to pound faster.

_I don't sense her energy…maybe she's cloaking it like the other night...what will I do if-_

A cat suddenly flitted out and past their feet; Kate gasped and jumped back, bumping into Kurama. He unconsciously reached out to steady her as he chastised himself.

_Why on earth am I being so paranoid?_

"I _hate_ cats," Kate whispered fiercely.

"So do I."

She let out a long breath. They both became aware of his hands still on her shoulders, and Kate looked at him quizzically. "You can, um, let go of me now. It's gone."

"Oh. Sorry." Kurama quickly stepped back as he put his hands in his pockets. She peered down the alley and shivered, worry and fear crossing her face. He made an effort to distract her. "Although, you must admit…it _was_ a big cat."

He received a small, amused smile for that, one that reminded him of her smile back on Laune Street, right after she had spoken her name to him for the first time. The smile slowly widened to a grin. "Well there it is, you've solved it."

"Solved…what, exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? The city is being terrorized by Catzilla. All twelve inches of him."

They had reached the walk in front of a white house surrounded by a low chain-link fence. Kate lifted the latch and stepped through, closing it behind her as she turned to face him.

"So." She leaned lightly against the fence, her hands resting on the top. "Shuichi…or should I say Kurama?"

He smiled weakly and shrugged.

"That was the second time you were in the right place at the right time to prevent injury for me…or wrong, depending on how you look at it, I guess. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that, even though you really didn't have to. For the tenth time, thanks."

"It wasn't a problem, Kate."

"Right. Heh, hopefully the next time I see you, there won't be a fight involved."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

She took a tiny step back at this; he immediately wished he hadn't been so abrupt.

"Oh. I thought you said…never mind." She flashed a sarcastic smirk at him. "Well then. I'm sorry my personal problems and a crazed murderer ruined good old Emmetsburg for you." She strode up the short concrete walk to her door and rested her hand on the silver doorknob. She spoke, her back to him.

"I…I think I'll miss you."

Kate looked over her shoulder at him with a grimace. "Wow, grand total of three days knowing you, and I'm saying that. Kind of creepy."

An odd shiver ran through Kurama as her gaze connected with his own. A realization prompted the next words that left him. "No. It isn't really."

She laughed softly. "Why, do you find people missing you a lot?"

"That's not…quite what I meant."

_I'll miss you too. _The thought refused to be suppressed. He smiled with an effort and backed away towards the sidewalk. "Well, goodbye, Kate."

Kate's already piercing blue eyes seemed especially so as she watched his retreat. "Yeah." She gave a tiny wave before pulling her front door open. "Bye."

Kurama turned and began to walk back down the street. He heard the door close behind him with a decisive click. He resisted a strong urge to look back, and instead looked up at the clearing night sky.

_What is wrong with me? _

He felt a sudden wave of demon energy from close by, the same energy from the other night. _She's close. _He quickened his pace and forced Kate's searching expression from his mind as he headed back to the town center.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kate stepped inside and closed the door. She leaned back against it with a sigh, wishing the leaden weight in her stomach would disappear.

What ridiculous thing had she said a few days ago?

"_I guess I'm just not used to someone like you." _

She still couldn't believe she'd been so candid with a pretty-much-complete-stranger, but…it was true.

_Shuichi Minamino. _

She'd never met anyone who would go to such great lengths for a person he'd met five minutes before. But it didn't seem like he was just trying to pick her up or show off- God knows she'd met a few of those- it really seemed like he genuinely cared about what happened to her.

And at the grocery store, he'd said he believed her about Paul…that was nice, when people she'd known for years still weren't quite sure. Then tonight he'd literally fought for her! Absolutely insane. There was definitely something different about this guy.

Her mind gladly wandered to Shuichi's physical attributes. Great smile. Fantastic eyes, too. In fact, as much as she had tried to hide her approval from Bre earlier, he _was_ pretty damn gorgeous. She remembered his hand on her arm, and felt those butterflies flutter in her stomach again.

_Wow. _

"Hold on." She forced a tiny laugh. "Oh my God. Kate, stop being an idiot," she whispered to herself. "That's probably just how he is. A super, super nice guy who would act that way around any damsel in distress. Those people DO exist. Well, good for him. You're nothing special. And in any case, he's-"

Her voice faltered and died. She finished her self-reprimand in her head.

_He's gone anyway. Back to wherever he came from in the first place. Well…I guess they never hang around when you want them to. _

The memory of her dream from a few nights ago surfaced again, and she flushed deeply. _I can't believe myself. I know a guy for a day and he shows up in my dreams…doesn't help that I also dream about-_

She shivered.

Early that morning when she had been napping for a few hours, terrified screaming and the metallic smell of blood had dominated her sleep. According to her mom, she had woken up screaming herself. It was very weird and disturbing. And she'd had the faintest feeling of déjà vu about the dream…she'd definitely had a similar one before. But this had been the only one she could vividly remember upon waking up, and she was happy that had only happened once. She guessed it was just all the stuff going on with the murders making an impression on her.

And the dream of Shuichi? Well, she hadn't seen much of Paul lately (nor did she want to). That must have been her sexual frustration taking itself out on the next attractive male to come along.

_What an awkward walk home THAT was…well, he had no idea. Whatever. _

She took a few steps forward, then was suddenly hit by such a strong wave of fatigue that she staggered.

_Whoa…didn't realize how tired I was._

With one hand on the banister, she stared up the long flight of stairs, then looked into the living room at the couch. _Maybe I'll just crash there…these stairs don't look too friendly right now._

Yawning, she shuffled over, dropped her bag on the floor and flopped onto the couch. _Hopefully I wake up in time to shower before work. _She closed her eyes…a last unbidden thought flitted through her mind.

_Goodnight, Shuichi._

She didn't have the energy to scoff at herself for that one, and quickly slipped into sleep.

* * *

Directly overhead, in a room decorated with teddy bears and hearts, Lily snuggled under her fluffy comforter. A shadow flashed past her blue-curtained window, and the girl softly cried out in fear as a frightening, pale woman prowled briefly through her pastel pink dreams. A scary voice said something she didn't understand…

_No more delays. It's time to claim what's MINE._

Then the woman was gone, and Lily smiled faintly as her dreams returned to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick question: I was wondering, would it improve readability at all if I changed Kate to Cate? I don't want to change her name as it sounds, but I realize all the "K" names might get annoying. Let me know in a review. Thanks!**

**And on we go!**

**_Chapter 8_**

The demon's scent strengthened with every step Kurama took towards State Avenue._ She seems to be favoring that street…I wonder why._

Her demon energy suddenly soared to a startlingly high level. He broke into a run, fearing the worst.

His fear was confirmed. A horrible shriek emitted from the alleyway ahead of him, then the sound of a body hitting the ground. He skidded to a halt in front of the opening. A teenage boy sprawled on his stomach, blood staining the ground below him and soaking into his blonde hair. Kurama recognized him.

_Mark! _

The boy's eyes fixed on Kurama for a split second, then became glassy. Dead.

He whispered savagely into the darkness. "Just what are they to you? Playthings?"

"What should they be to all of us?"

Her eyes appeared, glittering maliciously. He didn't have time to look away. They locked with his. Feeling left every part of his body.

"What other purpose have they?"

A rush of heat swept through him as she took a step forward.

"It's so unfortunate that you're a sworn protector of them."

All he could see were her eyes.

"We could have so much fun together, terrorizing their pathetic race. Me."

All he could hear was her voice.

"And you. Kurama."

Their faces were a mere two inches apart. There was nothing he could do. He was trapped.

She reached out a hand and lazily stroked the side of his face. "You're wondering how I know your true name. It surfaces every once in a while in the circles of Makai…Kurama, the red-fox traitor who loves humans more than his own kind. Who then has to constantly deal with my friends using those beloved humans against him." She laughed softly, twirling a piece of his hair in her fingers. "It's a very useful tactic, they thank you for it."

A cat yowled somewhere nearby. Her eyes shifted for only an instant, and Kurama felt the invisible chains around him loosen. With great effort he lifted his arms, pushed her away and bounded to the other end of the alley. He turned, and saw her leaping upward.

Casting a glance at the ground, he focused on a scrawny weed peeping from a crack in the concrete. It suddenly grew at lightning speed, shot up in the air and coiled around her ankle. She reached down; blood-red claws appeared on her fingers and cut through the plant like a hot knife through butter. She grasped the edge of the roof, hoisted herself to the top and disappeared.

_I will NOT let her escape and kill again!_

He ran out to the street and felt for any sign, any trace of energy…he found one. A thin stream dangling above a ways ahead, moving forward. He couldn't exactly place it, but something about her aura seemed unnatural. Instead of one solid and steady composition as every demon and human has, it was almost…multicolored. As he ran after it, he uneasily noticed its similarity to a lure.

Kurama soon rounded a corner and found himself at the top of a row of houses. He ran along the row for a few steps, then stopped in front of the house where he felt the potent energy concentrate itself. As he approached it, a white mailbox gleamed in the moonlight. He spared it a passing glance, then stopped dead in his tracks. The black letters leaped out at him, mocked him.

**THE FIELDS**

_Fields. Oh, no. NO._

He looked up at the house; sure enough, it was the same white dwelling he'd walked Kate to a mere twenty minutes earlier. He jumped the gate, ran to the door and tried the handle. It was unlocked; he eased the door open, slipped inside and looked around. Everything was dark. There was a small dining room to his left, and a living room to his right. As he looked into the living room, his eyes narrowed on Kate's bag lying beside the couch. The demon's energy surged slightly on the second floor, as if she were trying to urge him forward. _Should I proceed?_

He had to find Kate. And with a sudden jolt, he thought of her stepsister Lily…if she lived here, she was in grave danger as well. Along with anyone else in the house.

Kurama climbed the stairs. He reached the top of the steps and turned left. There were three rooms, one on each side, then one straight ahead. He put one foot forward, than the other.

_Why? _

The word flashed in his mind, accompanied by a searing image of the girl lying facedown…in a puddle of her own blood.

_Why would she go after her? _

Her energy led him to the door at the end of the short hall…right, left, right. A sudden, terrible thought occurred to him.

_Is it because…of me?_

He grasped the knob, pulled the door open, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

Light from the full moon streamed through the open window. The pale demon sat calmly on the unmade bed, one leg crossed over the other.

He was careful to not look directly at her. His gaze fixed on a frame propped on the bed stand. It held a photograph of Kate with Lily on her lap, both laughing in surprise at having been caught by the camera.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

She uncrossed her legs and stood.

"Hm. Wait, I know. Your friend from Café Constanza. And the grocery store. _And_ Laune Street. "

His eyes widened slightly, still fixed on the photo. "You've been watching us."

She leaned against the bedpost, tossing her raven hair back as she spoke. "In a way, yes, I have been watching, Kurama. You mostly, but also your…_delicious _little friend Yusuke. Where is _he_?"

He took a menacing step towards her as she prowled around to the other side of the bed. "Tell me what you've done with her. _Now_."

The demon leaned forward over the bed, showing much of what the black camisole she wore was supposed to be covering. "You seem to have gotten particularly attached to the girl. Not the wisest move for you. Well, she isn't _here_, as you can see.

"In fact, Kurama," she grinned wickedly, "your precious Katie Fields is as good as _DEAD_."

_Snap. _His rose whip crossed towards the bed as he followed; she jumped over it and him in one bound, landing near the door. He turned to face her, bringing the whip around with him. Instead of moving up or to the side, she pounced at him with a snarl. Her hands connected with his chest. Kurama lost his grip on his weapon; it flew to the side and landed by the window.

He fell backwards onto the bed, held down by his shoulders. He was caught off-guard; his vision filled with her golden irises. But as her influence flooded his brain, there was, again, one tiny part of him strove against it, and fought all the more violently after her last jarring words.

_Damn you! DAMN YOU! _

He heard her laugh softly. She lowered her face towards his and whispered, "Relax, Kurama. There's no point in trying to resist me."

The realization hit. She was going to kiss him. The protesting voice in his head was quickly silenced. This was good. This was _wonderful. _

But, in the instant before their lips met, a rogue voice forced its way through Kurama's blind euphoria.

"**I think…I'll miss you."**

_Kate. _

His fragment of free consciousness released an anguished yell.

_NO!_

The door slammed open. With a growl of annoyance, the demon glanced behind her. Kurama, drawing a breath after a century of stillness, felt adrenaline course through him. He brought his feet up underneath her, connected with her chest and fiercely pushed her away. She flew across the room, hitting the wall hard.

Kurama sat up as Yusuke ran to him. The boy snapped at him, "What the hell, Kurama?! Were you gonna call me to say you found her or what?"

"Not important now, Yusuke!" Kurama jumped to his feet; his head pounded so painfully that he almost stopped to hold it. Yusuke looked behind him at the demon.

She crouched by the wall, her eyes blazing in anger, resembling a cat about to pounce.

"I don't like to be interrupted, _Detective_."

She bounded forward; the two boys barely ducked out of the way. Kurama grabbed the bedpost and swung around it. His feet connected a second time with her chest, launching her backward again.

Yusuke ran towards her, aiming a punch at her stomach. She moved so that it grazed her, flitting around the boy. As he turned to face her, she jumped and pushed him forcefully towards the window.

Kurama didn't notice this move as he ran for his rose whip. When he looked again towards them, he saw Yusuke frozen against the far wall, the demon a mere foot in front of him. She smirked cruelly at Kurama, grabbed the paralyzed Yusuke's collar, pulled him forward and pressed her lips against his.

A few seconds passed. Then a white-hot wave swept through Kurama and he lunged forward. Before he reached the pair, they broke apart. She sprang away to the left, but Kurama didn't stop or change direction. One thought dominated his mind.

_She is MINE!_

In the next moment, unseeing, he only heard the explosion of breaking glass. Then Kurama stood at the window, staring down two stories where Yusuke sprawled on the ground. Sense flooded him again.

_What? Why? _The realization dawned. _I was…jealous. _

"Yusuke!" He jumped to the ground and crouched by the boy, grabbing his arm.

He gasped. _His life energy is so low…what have I done?!_

Her voice sounded from the window above.

"Don't feel too guilty, Kurama. Most of it was me."

She sprang from the window as he summoned his rose whip again. "Of course, I can't be sure, but I think I enjoyed our kiss more than he did." He jumped into the air to meet her.

"You didn't enjoy it at all, _did you_?"

She smiled mockingly, dodging his whip. "I understand. Teammates have murdered each other for me!"

She glanced towards Yusuke. "And I hope you don't mind if I finish what I started!"

She leapt towards the boy; Kurama ran to cut her off and barely made it. She was forced to change her direction, jumping off to the left. In the split second before she twisted to face him, he snapped his whip towards her. Her enraged yell signaled his direct hit, and she soared into the house's steeply sloped roof. After hitting the shingles with a painful crack, she rolled off and fell twenty feet to the ground. He braced himself for her recovery, but she lay still.

Kurama waited for a moment, then pulled out his compact and pressed the button for Koenma. The prince's face appeared on the screen.

"Koenma, is Botan with you?" he said tersely.

"Um, yes, she's here. What's going-"

"I need her NOW. Come quickly." He flipped it closed, and suddenly couldn't find the energy to even put it back in his pocket. He wearily looked at Yusuke, then at the demon lying in the shadows.

_Unconscious. The sooner she's finished, the better. _

"Kurama!"

He looked behind him to see Koenma and Botan appear in a blue flash of light. He beckoned the two over. "Yusuke is in serious trouble."

Botan knelt beside the fallen Detective and touched his arm.

"Yusuke?" She gasped and drew her hand back as if burned.

"Oh my- his life energy is almost gone!" She cast a confused, anguished look at Kurama. "But how did this happen?! He could die any second! Koenma, I need to heal him right away!"

"Get him back to my office, Botan! We'll be there soon."

Botan nodded frantically, summoned her oar, pulled Yusuke onto it with her, and shot into the sky. As Kurama stood watching them, the demon's words came back to his mind.

"**She's as good as **_**DEAD**_**."**

_If that is true…I…I'll never forgive myself. _

Koenma glanced over at the prone figure. "So…is she dead?"

"Not quite yet." He took a few steps towards her, thinking swiftly of the best way to kill her in the next minute before she could wake.

_The death seed would be the best. Then she can't escape it even if she-_

He stopped. The moon had come out from behind the clouds, illuminating the yard and the woman. Instead of sleek black tresses, brown curls fanned out on the grass below her head.

Kurama's breath left him. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. It wasn't the demon that lay prone on the ground. It was-

_Kate. _

In a haze, he ran forward and knelt beside her. The girl lay on her stomach, her face turned towards him. It was contorted in unconscious pain as she struggled to breathe, her eyes tightly closed. He heard Koenma's voice as if from a mile away.

"Kurama, who is she? What's going on? You know her?"

Kurama's head was spinning. "Yes, I…she's…Kate."

_But…but how?_

Koenma crouched beside him. "The demon's energy has vanished completely. No trace of it." He looked at the fox. "It must have been a possession."

"I can't believe I didn't realize." Kurama clenched his right hand into a fist, staring helplessly at the girl. He had noticed the demon's odd aura before. Kate's voice again rang in his head.

"**God, am I tired…sleeping straight through to eight every day…I feel like I maybe got in twenty minutes."**

_She's been taking control during the night…when Kate was asleep. It makes perfect sense. Why didn't I see? _

"We've hurt her badly. If I had known…we wouldn't have had to."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it too much, Kurama. You had no way of really knowing." The junior ruler was grim. "Which is the scariest part. We'll take her back with us, heal her-" he shook his head bewilderedly, "and try to figure this out." He glanced back down and paled.

"Um…wasn't her hair curly? And…not black?"

She smiled up at him, golden irises flashing. "What a keen observation."

In an instant, Kurama was in the air and Koenma was thrown across the yard, landing hard in the small vegetable garden. He jumped to his feet but wasn't on them for long. She leapt, knocked him onto his back and pinned his arms to the ground with her knees.

Placing one hand on his shoulder and stroking his face with the other, she purred, "I will die a painful, grisly death before setting foot in Reikai, prince. And happily," her blood-red claws reappeared, "so will you."

"_NO!" _

A blur of blue hair and fury, Botan collided with the demon; the latter let out a high pitched shriek as they skidded to a stop on the grass. They struggled for a moment, but she soon rolled on top and raised her claws to strike the killing blow.

Fortunately, Kurama was faster. "Koenma, NOW!" he yelled.

With a flick of his whip, he yanked her back across the yard towards him and the shimmering red portal that appeared by his side. As she passed him, she released an angry scream, reached out a clawed hand and grasped his arm. Koenma was simultaneously running to help Botan to her feet; both gasped in horror as the shocked kitsune was pulled into the vortex with the demon, and the pair disappeared in a flash.

_"KURAMA!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He landed in a crouch on the floor of Koenma's office. Blinking away the portal's brightness, Kurama looked around quickly for the demon. A few feet away, he saw Kate lying on the floor.

_Was she knocked unconscious again? _He took a step towards the girl, then was suddenly hit by a violent wave of nausea coupled with a radiating pain throughout his body. He doubled over, gasping for breath.

_Ah- what's this?!_

"Kurama, get out, GET OUT!" Koenma pushed him frantically out the door into the hallway. As he passed the threshold, the crippling pain disappeared, and he could inhale again.

"Where- what is that room?!"

Koenma looked back into the room's shadowy interior. "We aren't far from my office. It's a special room where all demon energy is suppressed, so I thought it might be useful in this case." He glanced at Kurama and laughed sheepishly. "I guess the fact that your demon form is so integrated into your very being makes it a bit of an uncomfortable place for you. Sorry about that."

"I'm…fine. Where is Yusuke?"

"In my office." Botan appeared at the end of the hallway, and Koenma called to her. "Botan, we need to heal this girl right away, she's been through more than a normal human should be able to take." Botan nodded and quickly entered the room, Koenma following.

Kurama leaned against the wall, still trying to catch his breath. As Botan bent over Kate's prone form, the fox felt a poignant surge of guilt.

_**I**__ hurt her._

White light flowed from Botan's hands and surrounded the girl, who stirred momentarily in her unconsciousness. Koenma knelt beside the ferry girl and watched silently until the white light faded. His gaze shifted to Botan, who stared blankly at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Um…so, thanks, Botan."

"I was so afraid…afraid that-"

She suddenly laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Listen to me here. I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Why did you come back?"

"I- I had a feeling."

"Oh." He smiled weakly. "Well…I gotta say, great timing."

"You're lucky I didn't take time to make Yusuke comfortable."

"So you just threw him on the floor. Again."

"Exactly. He's used to it with us."

They both began to laugh before remembering themselves. Koenma stood and walked back out to the hallway where Kurama stood waiting. "Kurama-"

"Is she all right?"

Slightly surprised, Koenma nodded. "She seems fine. She won't be feeling too great for a while, but that's the least of our worries at this point. Listen, Kurama, I know you want to get home. But…well, you two are the only ones she knows and-"

"I'll stay."

"Great. Thanks." Seemingly relieved, Koenma turned back to face Botan as she exited the room.

"I'll go get a mattress and some other things…can't say we've put much effort into furnishing this place." Botan flashed Koenma a last glance before hurrying down the hallway.

Koenma watched her go for a few seconds, then sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Guess I should inform Dad about this. It is a bit of a security breach, bringing a normal human here like this without any warning, but I'm sure he won't mind much if it means a bloodthirsty demon is in custody."

Kurama peered back into the room at the girl. "As is Kate."

"Yeah, unfortunately. It _is_ going to be interesting explaining all this to her. You seem to be kind of familiar with her, any idea as to how she'll react?"

"I…I really don't know. I suppose it depends on if she remembers what happened in the backyard. She most likely will not, if she hasn't remembered any episodes up until now."

Twenty or so minutes later, Kate was lying snug under a white sheet on a mattress. She was breathing much easier, but on her face remained a slight frown.

Botan lit the last lamp of the four she had set up in the room's corners, then laid a change of clothes on the floor next to the girl. She left the room, closed the door gently behind her, and joined Kurama in staring at it for a moment.

_It feels wrong to leave and wrong to stay…_

Botan was watching him. He didn't meet her eyes, but he could feel the inquisitive nature of her gaze. She was probably thinking the same thing he was about himself...

_Why care so much?_

She looked back at the door and said quietly, "Kurama, you can't really do anything for her right now."

He nodded half to himself, sighed and headed down the hallway.

_I suppose I should see how Yusuke is coming along..._

* * *

Kurama entered Koenma's office to see Yusuke lying on a pile of blankets in the far corner. Kurama walked over and stood looking down at him. The boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, which is why the fox demon was quite surprised when Yusuke's arm suddenly shot out to wipe him off his feet.

He hit the floor hard.

"Ugh…what was that for?"

"For leaving me behind and out of a fight. Don't do that again." Yusuke sat up painfully, as did Kurama.

"Yes. Sorry. I became somewhat distracted."

"Yeah, I'll say. What was with you and that girl? Hold on," he said, not noticing Kurama's odd look of embarrassment, "lets get one thing straight first. What happened about twenty seconds after I came in the door up until right now?"

"You…don't remember any of it?"

"Not really. Hey, is she dead?"

Kurama sighed. "No, but let me explain. The girl I was with-"

Yusuke nodded and leaned forward. "Yeah, what about her?"

"It turns out…she and our demon woman are one and the same."

He explained their recent discovery; Yusuke whistled when Kurama finished.

"Shit...poor Kate. And she didn't know what was happening to her?"

Kurama leaned back on his hands. "I'm not sure myself. She's been sleeping since we brought her back. Perhaps she's awake now and I should try to talk to her." He looked towards the door and began to stand. "I'll imagine she'll want some explanations. Or at least, what explanations we can give, not really understanding it ourselves."

"I'll go too." Yusuke pushed himself to his feet, wincing. "Ow."

"I don't know if you should-"

"Hey, I threw a few punches at her myself, and I think I should apologize for them."

"How very gentlemanly of you, Yusuke."

* * *

When the two turned the corner, they saw Koenma approaching from the other direction. He raised his eyebrows at Yusuke. "Up and around already, huh? How're you doing, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked disbelievingly from the prince to Kurama. "_Koenma's_ asking me how I'm feeling? What exactly happened back there, did I almost die again?!"

"Believe it or not, you came pretty close. Again. Except this time you didn't exactly sacrifice yourself."

"Aw, too bad. I quite enjoy that part of being a Spirit Detective, being so damned sacrificial." Yusuke rolled his eyes, then suddenly focused on Kurama. "By the way, what DID happen?"

Koenma nodded. "Yeah, Kurama, I'm kinda curious about that, too."

Kurama looked from Koenma to Yusuke.

_He is not going to like this. _

"Well, Yusuke, she…kissed you."

Yusuke looked like he was about to laugh, then his eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Wait, WHAT?"

"It seems to be a particular power of hers, from what I can tell. Not only can she paralyze with eye contact, she can also deplete life energy by…kissing."

The memory of his own behavior flashed through his mind and he almost winced. _No need to tell him what happened after that._

And there really was no need; Yusuke seemed too nauseated by the thought of the demon kissing him, or probably being kissed in general, to ask anything else.

Koenma reached out and turned the knob. Dim light flowed into the hallway as the door opened. Botan's lamps cast a flickering glow on the girl sitting cross-legged on the mattress, staring intently at the door. She still wore her dirtied black tank top and jeans.

She seemed to take them in for a moment, then smirked. "Pretty lamps, marble interior, a flat-screen TV. I gotta say, it's not a bad setup. Good for you."

Koenma blinked and cast a glance at Kurama. "Uh…thanks?"

"So. How many teenage girls did you have to hold for ransom to afford THIS? Because that's what's going on, right?"

After a moment of confused silence, she snarled, "Don't give me the fucking silent treatment, I know what's going on here."

Koenma looked over at the fox demon again. "Kurama, she…thinks we kidnapped her," said the prince, almost amused.

"Oh, so everyone here uses your super-cool nickname? _Shuichi's _some kind of alias, right?"

Kurama put a hand against the door frame. "Kate, listen to me. I know this is very hard to believe, but-"

"You're a sneaky _bastard_? No, I can definitely believe that!" She scrambled to her feet, fuming. "You really had me going, didn't you? Jesus _Christ_!!"

He pushed through her stinging barrage, keeping his expression calm. "You might not remember what happened-"

"I think it's pretty obvious that she doesn't," muttered Yusuke from behind the kitsune.

Kate's glare shifted to him. "And what's your real name, Yusuke? Shishiwaka_…wakamaru_ or something?"

Kurama continued. "Over the past few weeks, you've been repeatedly taken possession of by some sort of demon-"

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"-who is hiding out in your body right now."

Kate stared wide eyed at him, then laughed scathingly. "Sorry buddy, but I don't believe in _bullshit_."

"This is far from bullshit, Kate," said Koenma. "This room suppresses demonic activity, which is why you're you and not a homicidal maniac right now. If you went outside this door, she could take control again and probably wouldn't give it up so easily next time."

Kate suddenly strode forward to the doorway, stopping a few feet from them. She fixed each of them in turn with a deadly glare.

"This. Is. _Insane_. Return to my world, please."

"Well, to tell you the truth, your world doesn't really exist anymore at this point."

"Oh my GOD. You're kidding me, right?"

"Do you remember anything along the lines of fighting Kurama in your backyard? Or, um, injuring anyone at all? That one could go back a few weeks…maybe you thought they were dreams?"

Kate snorted derisively after the first question, but froze briefly after the second. Kurama could see cold panic flash across her face. She suddenly grabbed the doorknob.

"I'm closing the door now. Come back when you've got something to say that makes sense. Bye." She loudly slammed the door in their faces. A moment later, they heard the crash of one of Botan's lamps exploding against it.

Koenma jumped, answered Yusuke's snicker with an annoyed glance, then turned to Kurama. "Not too cooperative when she's angry, huh?"

Kurama stared at the door. He supposed he couldn't have expected her to take any of this easily. What normal person would?

* * *

Back in Koenma's office, the junior ruler leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Well, we told it to her straight. That's the best we can do right now." He looked thoughtful. "Y'know, maybe it's better for her to think it's a kidnapping. It isn't like she'll see or even remember any of us after this is over. We'll take care of this somehow, erase her memory and send her back."

Kurama glanced at the prince. _What? _He checked himself immediately. _Of course her memory will be erased. Yes, of course._

"It will be difficult to keep the secret from her for long, and I'm sure we'll need her help in getting it out. We can't keep her in that room forever." Kurama moved to the window and looked out at the yellow landscape. "In any case, we cannot risk that demon running loose in Ningenkai anymore."

Koenma pushed his chair back and stood. "So we have to exorcize a demon from someone who doesn't believe they exist. Should be fun. I guess we should see how she's doing, maybe try to talk to her again. We'll use the screen I installed-"

Yusuke smirked. "I'll be surprised if she hasn't smashed it by now, along with the rest of those lamps."

Koenma turned on the screen; the image of the inside of the anti-demon room came into focus.

"Kate- uh oh."

The room was empty.

All three looked at each other, then sprinted for the door.

Yusuke yelled disbelievingly at Koenma as they ran, "Didn't you lock it or something?!"

"Of course I did, the lock must have malfunctioned! The clashing of force fields…or something…whatever it was, she's running around in the palace WITHOUT that anti-demon protection!"

"But hasn't she only been taking control when Kate's been asleep? Maybe that's all she can do!"

"We don't know, the demon could try it when she's awake! I have a feeling that one would be willing to do anything!"

Kurama nodded as they came into sight of the room's door, swung wide open. "Yes, we need to find her very soon!"

* * *

Kate Fields leaned against the white marble wall, panting. Thousands of questions tumbled around in her head. _Where am I? What the hell is going on? _She took a deep breath, and winced as pain radiated through her upper body. _My ribs feel like they're cracking. Did they beat me up or something? I can't remember…ugh, what did he say?_

"**Over the past few weeks, you've been repeatedly taken possession of by some sort of demon…"**

_A demon? Give me a fucking break. _

She let her head rest against the wall, and laughed bitterly to herself. _Figures that the one decent guy I meet ends up being a kidnapper. Fantastic. Picks up my lip balm, defends me, offers to walk me home, finds my HOUSE…there must be an instruction manual._

She continued down the hallway, looking around cautiously for any signs of life.

_I wonder how much I'm worth to them. Whatever it is, I don't want Mom to have to pay it, so I should just get out of here myself. _

A door slammed shut somewhere nearby. She slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her yelp of surprise.

"Koenma just sent out the message; the girl is missing and they need to find her NOW!"

Kate spotted a narrow hall across the way and ran for it. Consequently, she didn't hear George's next panicked statement as he and another ogre rounded the corner she had just occupied. "Apparently, she could transform into a bloodthirsty demon at any second!"

Kate kept running until she turned the corner and found herself in a hall that opened to the outside on the left. She stared out at the landscape disbelievingly. A huge yellow plain dotted with white crags stretched out in front of her; the clouding sky reflected dozens of shades of purple.

_Where..._am_ I?! _

She walked along the railing, surveying the scene, her heart pounding faster and faster. _Am I even on the same planet?_

A strange feeling suddenly rippled through her, and she froze dead in her tracks.

_What…was that?_

_**Hello again.**_

Her heart stopped. _What?_ _Who-who are you?!_

The low, enraged voice sounded in her head, then slowly spread through her entire being. _**I will not hide any longer. It's time I take what I deserve from you, you frail little girl.**_

She spoke aloud. _"_What...who-get _OUT_!"

_**There is nothing you can do to stop me. **_**Nothing!**

Kate couldn't respond, couldn't breathe. She sank to the floor…the white marble beneath her hands began to disappear in a bloody haze. She fought to somehow keep control, but the crimson shade was rapidly deepening to black.

"Help me, someone, _please!" _

A vivid image of the red-haired boy flashed through her mind.

_**Sorry, Katie, but I've claimed that one already. Too bad I ripped apart four of your other options. **_

The voice laughed sardonically. _**But you didn't much mind the last two, did you? You said you hated them…you **_**told**_** me to kill them.**_

_No! NO, I DIDN'T!_

_**Don't deny it. They're all dead, thanks to your **_**weakness. **_**Ha. What an adorably modest little murderess you are!**_

With her last free breath, Kate screamed.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Hiei scowled at the palace from his perch on a nearby rock formation. He wasn't sure why he had returned to Reikai. He had sensed Kurama was in a high level of distress, and had tried to contact him telepathically. There had been no reply. He supposed in the end it was just a matter of boredom, although he had to be careful not to run into Koenma. Kami knows he would probably try to rope him into some mission or another.

_Not this time, you little brat. _

He began to jump from rock to rock to reach the palace. Just as he landed on the railing of an balcony hallway, the fire demon heard something quite unusual. A scream, not too far away. He cocked an eyebrow and moved soundlessly down the hall, soon turning a corner.

A woman, her face concealed in the shadow of a pillar, stood in the middle of the hallway. He heard her soft whisper.

"_Mine_."

She abruptly became aware of him and inclined her head slightly, her face still enshrouded in darkness.

"Ahhh." He could feel the air between them crackle with a dangerous energy when she spoke. "You must be Hiei. Hiei of the _Dragon_. Am I correct?"

"You don't belong here."

"Hm. How could you tell?"

Hiei drew his katana and took a step forward. "If you don't give me an acceptable reason for being here now, I will kill you."

"Oh, please try." She laughed and vanished.

Hiei quickly found her and sprang into the air. She was very fast, nearly as fast as him. He flitted around the pillars, often coming within inches of the demon. But with every movement he made, she was just able to counter-react in time to avoid his blade.

Although it wasn't necessary for him to fight, he almost wished she would look him in the eye. He could often tell an enemy's next move by the dilation of their pupils, but he was having no such luck with this one. She continually looked away, an exhilarated smile on her face.

He landed on the marble floor and paused for a second's fraction, looking up towards her. He finally made eye contact.

And realized he had made a grave mistake.

The one emotion he could vaguely sense under the strange paralysis was anger. How dare she? And how could he be weak enough not to fight this? Her energy drew closer, but all he could see were her gilded eyes, burning, unchanging, irresistible. Her scent enveloped him, suffocated him…

A sardonic laugh. Her eyes vanished.

"No…a little while longer. I'm having too much fun with you."

It was like he had been bound for hours by steel cables that had just snapped free. He stumbled, and in that split second, she was gone. Even for a few seconds after that, his senses were jumbled. It was a very vulnerable feeling for Hiei that very much pissed him off.

Damn_ her, what _was_ that?!_

She had paused a few yards to his right, almost as if she was waiting for his recovery. He growled and whipped around, launching himself towards the pillar she half-hid behind. She issued another exhilarated laugh and jumped for a beam in the ceiling.

Then suddenly, as she grasped the beam and began to pull herself up onto it, her averted eyes focused on something down the hallway behind Hiei. She paused again, giving the fire youkai the opening and time he needed.

He coiled, then shot towards the ceiling with an incredible burst of speed, his blade thrust straight forward. He knew exactly where it was going. One slash, and she was dead.

He was inches away. He heard her sharp, quiet gasp. She had realized. He smirked.

_Too late._

"Hiei, _NO!"_

His concentration faltered and his blade shifted, cutting deep into her side but missing the vital organs he was aiming for. He ricocheted away off a pillar and landed in the middle of the hall.

She landed next to the same pillar and crouched there, one hand pressed against her gushing wound, her golden eyes fixed on the kitsune behind Hiei.

Kurama stared straight ahead at the wall behind her and spoke firmly. "Kate, I know you can hear me. Concentrate…you can push her out. Whatever it was you did in your backyard-"

The demon's cackle echoed through the hall, cut short by a gasp of pain. "What…_she_ did, Kurama? Your precious Katherine did nothing. I merely passed out, and…lost control for a moment."

She cast a glance down at the blood staining the white marble floor. "I don't think you'll treat me as I am. I might not be a very good patient." She sneered at Kurama, then at Hiei. "Have fun with _Katie_. Be back soon."

The demon closed her eyes, then as suddenly as she had stood there, Kate was collapsing to the floor.

Kurama ran and caught her, lowered her to lie on her back, then quickly ripped off a swath of his shirt to press to her bleeding wound. Kate's eyes snapped open. She took a shallow, shuddering breath and sat up slowly.

He whispered, "Kate, don't. You're injured."

She froze for a moment. The pain seemed to hit her, and she let out a sharp cry, contracting forward. "Oh! What…what…ah!"

"Just relax, please, we need to-"

"W-what?! H-how did this happen? What are you-"

She froze again, then looked up at Kurama. Then at Hiei, still crouched a few feet away with his sword bared. Then she looked at Yusuke approaching with Koenma and Botan down the hallway.

The Spirit Detective stopped cold, caught off guard by her look of terror. He glanced at Kurama, then back at Kate. "Kurama-?"

She mouthed wordlessly, then looked back at Kurama. "I-"

She suddenly pushed herself away from him.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my GOD!"

"Kate-"

Hyperventilating, she looked down at her hands, covered with her own blood. Her eyes widened even further, then she shut them tightly and shook her head. "No. _NO_! I-"

"Kate, listen to me-"

"NO! NO NO NO! I- oh God…oh my GOD-"

She began to sob hysterically.

"Oh God, oh _God_-"

Kurama beckoned to Botan, who immediately came to his side and took the already soaked rag he offered; he then stood and ran as fast he could down the hallway.

He turned a few corners, then ran down the narrow hall to the last door, wrenching it open and stepping into the room Koenma had given him for the rare occasions when he needed to stay at the palace.

It was a botanical museum of impressive proportions and diversity for the size of the space, filled with exotic greenery and vivid flowers. Ignoring all of this, he made a beeline to the far wall to a small plot of fuzzy poppy-like blooms. He ripped two up by their roots, then ran to the small herb garden beside the door. He collected a few crimson flowers, then turned and ran back out the door. The image of her terrified face seared through his mind as he sprinted. The demon had released control of her body, but her mind…

_She's forcing her to remember everything…to relive every moment…every murder…_

What he saw when he turned the last corner nearly made him stop in his tracks.

Yusuke knelt in a puddle of blood restraining a flailing, sobbing Kate; Botan tried to keep the cloth on her side, looking back and forth frantically between her and Hiei; Koenma stood between them and the fire demon, who crouched with his katana inches away from Kate's neck.

Koenma was yelling. "Hiei, are you insane?! Get out of here!"

Hiei didn't move, staring at the girl, whose eyes were tightly closed as she screamed. "No no _no no_-"

"Hiei!" Kurama slid into the space between Kate and the fire demon. "Hiei, leave. We need to get her back to a safe place, I will explain everything to you later."

The fire demon's eyes did not leave Kate's struggling form, and the sword did not move.

In a fit of wild frustration, Kurama grabbed Hiei's sword hand. "HIEI!"

In the next second, which Kurama could follow only because he was accustomed to Hiei's speed, Hiei had reflexively pulled away, moved his sword to his partner's neck, then jerked and jumped a few feet back.

Kurama quickly turned and knelt by Kate, crushing the flowers into a fine powder in his hand. He gently blew some of the dust into her face. She inhaled mid-scream, then suddenly collapsed into Yusuke's arms.

Yusuke, Koenma, Botan and Kurama waited a tense moment. Hiei had disappeared.

She was spattered with blood, tears rolling down her cheeks. She frowned slightly in the deep sleep induced by Kurama's plant.

The kitsune had a gut-wrenching flashback to her unconscious face in her backyard...so much pain.

It was only a day ago that he had met her in the grocery store.

And a few hours since he had stopped Mark from attacking her.

Walked her home._  
_  
He looked at Yusuke, who still clutched her protectively. The Spirit Detective blinked, looked down at her, then up at Kurama as he loosened his hold and lowered her to the floor. He shrugged weakly.

"She was…trying to hurt herself."

Kurama nodded slowly, then addressed Botan as he ripped up the red flowers and carefully applied them to Kate's deep cut.

"The whiteseed poppy is strong enough to keep any being unconscious for at least fifteen minutes, including a powerful demon. We should be able to get her back without a transformation. Then, Botan, can you-"

"I have enough power left to heal her, yes," she replied. "It's…only a slash, after all."

Kurama could guess by Botan's grieved expression what she was thinking. That her white magic couldn't fix the more lasting damage…

He picked her up and set off down the hall, followed by the others.

Yusuke fell into step next to him and, after a moment, spoke quietly. "Thought this would be over in a few days. Man. Got a bit more than we were expecting, huh?"

Kurama was silent. He glanced down at Kate.

"Yes. And it is far from being over..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Shuichi? Are you feeling all right? You've barely touched your food."

Kurama started slightly and looked up from his nearly full bowl. "Oh. Sorry, mother, I'm just not very hungry right now." He picked up his chopsticks and prodded his rice. Shiori leaned forward in her chair.

"Is…something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

They sat in silence, listening as the clock ticked and soft music played from the stereo system in the next room. Kurama chanced a glance at his mother and found her smiling gently at him.

"I know you don't like to tell me very much, Shuichi," she raised a hand to ward off his apologetic look, "but just know that I'm always around if you need someone to talk to."

"I know, mother. Thank you." He stood and picked up his plate, then stepped around the table to kiss his mother on the top of the head. "And I love you. I made some green tea sorbet this afternoon. Would you like some after you come back from picking up Avi?"

She reached up and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "You spoil an old woman."

"Don't be silly. You are not." He winked at her and moved into the kitchen.

Kurama cleaned out his bowl and placed it in the sink. He stood motionless for a moment, then sighed sharply and leaned forward against the counter.

_I should be-_

He heard his mother's footsteps and swiftly moved to the refrigerator. She entered and cleaned out her bowl as well, then went to the hall closet to get her coat.

"I'll be back soon." She walked back through the kitchen on her way to the door, pulling on her coat. She stopped and turned as she took her purse off its peg. "Aunt Risha called yesterday, by the way. She wanted to know if you were planning on, um, bringing anyone to the party."

Kurama suppressed a wince. Many members of his new stepfather's family had been away for the wedding, and a rather boisterous relative on that side, Aunt Risha, had organized a huge party for the two families to finally meet.

It was not something Kurama was particularly looking forward to.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, all right. Ken should be home very soon with Shuichi."

"Sounds good. Drive safely."

She waved at him and walked out the door.

A few seconds later, Kurama heard his communicator beep in his room for the second time that day. Instead of going to answer it, he retreated into the foyer.

He was angry with himself. He was acting so…human. Not only that, but so…so _teenager._

He had left Spirit World four days ago. And he still wasn't completely sure why...

*****

Yusuke had taken Kate from him when they reached the room and brought her in to place her on the mattress, where Botan healed her. Then Botan had summoned her fellow ferry girl Kasmira, and chased the two boys and Koenma away so they could wash off the blood and change her clothes.

Kurama caught one last glimpse of the unconscious girl before the door closed on them. It suddenly seemed like acid was flooding his stomach. She had been so terrified.

_So terrified._

It wasn't long before he was stepping onto his street from a disappearing portal…

*****

Kurama sat down at the kitchen table and ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked up at the wall in front of him.

"I was expecting you to come after me a bit earlier."

"Kurama, what is going on?"

The kitsune turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow at Koenma, who stood in the kitchen's doorway. "My stepfather and stepbrother will be walking in any minute."

"Just say I'm a fellow student over working on a biology project."

"Environmental chemistry."

"Got it. It's not like you to leave in the middle of a case, Kurama. At all."

The two supernaturals regarded each other silently.

Kurama shook his head and stood. "No. It isn't."

"I mean, Yusuke is still there, and honestly, out of the two of you, I would expect _you_ to be the one to stay-"

"Yusuke is still there? With her?"

"He's hanging around. He knows the case isn't done, and besides, he loves the excuse to maybe miss some school. Listen, Kurama. I don't know why you left, and I know I can't force you to come back-"

"No, you can't."

Koenma waited. Kurama rested one hand on the back of his chair, put the other in his pocket and did the same.

Koenma finally sighed and took a step forward. "Seriously, Kurama, the thing is, I'm lost as to what to do about her. Up to today, she didn't talk to any of us. Barely ate. Just sat, stared at the wall and cried."

The same acidic feeling bubbled up inside him again; he fought for control as he gripped the back of the chair.

Koenma moved to the window. "This form of possession is genius. The demon can inhabit Kate's body without being detected, and can take control easily when Kate's unconscious. And unfortunately, I haven't a clue how she did it…or how to get her out. We're searching for a way. I've been waiting a bit before telling Dad; I know he'll want to see her, and I'm not sure what a sight like that would do to her right now."

He gazed out at the Minaminos' small backyard. "She's gotten a bit better, but it might be easier to get her to really talk to someone she knows already." He looked back at Kurama. "And, um, she asked for you this morning."

Kurama stiffened and averted his gaze.

Koenma folded his arms and leaned against the counter. He studied the kitchen floor tiles for a moment, then looked up again. "Kurama, if you don't mind me asking…what exactly happened in America between-"

"Twenty minutes. I need to give my mother an explanation."

Koenma nodded and moved back into the dining room. Kurama heard his footsteps, saw the faint flash of a portal opening and closing, then the house was silent except for the clock ticking on the wall.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he stood in Koenma's office.

"Last time I checked, she was sleeping. We'll wait a bit." Koenma drummed his fingers on the desktop for a moment, then his face lit as if he had remembered something.

"Oh yeah. You're kind of a wanted fox at the moment overseas."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'll show you." Koenma switched on the screen on the wall, flipped through a few channels of static, and stopped on a news station that showed a blue-suited anchorman straightening his notes. He looked up at the camera. "And now, reporter Mary Curtis on the Fields kidnapping in Emmetsburg."

The same blonde reporter from a few days before appeared.

"Thanks, John. Police are now launching a full-scale search for Kate Fields, a student from Jordan High, who was abducted from her Emmetsburg home four days ago. Her bedroom window was broken, and neighbors reported hearing screams and seeing numerous flashes of light from her family's backyard. We have here footage of her stepsister Lily Reed describing the intruder in the house."

Lily was shown sitting on an exhausted-looking woman's lap, whom Kurama could only assume was her stepmother Jill. "Seechi has red hair. He went to Katie. And a scary person…scary-" She burst into tears and buried her face in the woman's shirt.

Kurama was shocked. _Had Lily been close enough to the action to see us? She could have been killed…_

"Upon hearing Lily's testimony, a friend of Kate's who wishes to remain anonymous came forward with information. The kidnapper is now believed to be a red-haired young man named 'Shuichi'. There is some speculation that the abduction may be linked to the recent murders of four resident boys, but as of yet nothing has been confirmed by the police. Anyone with further information is encouraged to call the Emmetsburg police department at 899-"

Koenma switched off the screen and turned to him.

"I suppose I'm not welcome there anymore," said Kurama coolly.

"I guess not. Was there no way to be a little more discreet in the process?"

Yusuke's voice came from the doorway. "You try it with that demon. Crazy bitch seems to have a flair for the dramatic." He grinned at Kurama. "Hey, you're back!"

"That he is," said Koenma, glancing at a digital clock on his desk. "I'll check again to see if she's awake-"

Koenma turned the screen back on, and the anti-demon room crackled into view. "Kate- oh." The mattress was empty. They searched the screen for a moment before finding Kate on the far side, sitting against the wall next to the door. She was barefoot, dressed in white pants and a dark blue knee-length robe tied with a sash around her waist. Her face was tired and drawn, but her eyes had an alert, biting quality to them that reminded him of that night walking away from the bar.

"_**Listen, Shuichi, I don't need anyone to defend me."**_

She met Kurama's gaze with a stony stare as she stood. "So you're back. Woo-hoo."

Koenma glanced at Kurama, then looked back at the screen.

"We'll be there soon."

* * *

Kate stood in the doorway, leaning with one hand against the frame, when Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma reached the room. She looked at the junior prince. "Ko…ah-"

"Enma."

"Yeah. Sorry. Lots of new names." She gestured towards Kurama. "Could we have a second?"

"Um, sure."

"Let's go, Koenma," said Yusuke pointedly, as he shot Kurama a strange look. With an odd sinking feeling, Kurama recognized it as the look Kuwabara gave Yusuke once before Keiko gave him a sound talking-to.

The two headed down the hallway. Kate watched them go, then turned back to Kurama looking resolved.

"First thing. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while, so I might as well know. Is it Kurama or Shuichi?"

"Well, it's both."

"O-kay. How?"

"I'm half human, half demon. My human name is Shuichi, and my original demon name is Kurama."

"There's the demon thing again. What. The. Hell. Demons exist? And…you are one?"

"Yes. We're also known as apparitions. We come from the Makai, Demon World."

"And that is separate from…our world?"

"Correct."

"Then what is our world called?"

"Human World. Ningenkai."

"And where are we now?"

"Reikai. Spirit World."

She paused to absorb this information, then her eyes widened. "Wait, am I _dead_?"

"_No."_

"Oh. Okay, good. Who's Koenma?"

"Prince of the Spirit World. And Yusuke is its primary Detective."

"And that blue haired-girl?"

"Botan. A ferry girl…or you may know her as, the Grim Reaper."

Her reaction was the same as Yusuke's, or at least as far as he could tell from what Botan had informed him of. "SHE is the Grim Reaper?!"

"She leads the spirits of the dead here, where they undergo judgment and such."

"Um…all right. Botan. She's nice. Uber-happy, but nice."

She waited a few seconds, looked down at the floor and back up at him. "So…you told me the other day…what was happening to me."

"Yes. You've been inhabited by a demon-"

"Haya."

He stopped. "What?"

"Haya." She repeated it in a whisper. Her resolve faltered. "Th-that's her name. She told me."

Kurama watched her try to surreptitiously take hold of the door frame with her other hand, as if for support. His insides bubbled with acid again, and he found himself longing both to reach out to her, and to run away. "She did?"

Kate nodded slowly. Her eyes lost their spark, becoming dark, empty and frantic. "What…what did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. You had no control over anything she used you for, Kate. Absolutely nothing."

"But I remember everything…how could-"

"Because she _made_ you remember her own-"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I've heard this." She was quiet for a moment, before she took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

"Are you all right?"

She smiled sarcastically at him. Her eyes were the same again. "Yup, just peachy. Done crying, anyway, that's not gonna help me much." She gaze suddenly sharpened. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave like that?"

Kurama stared at her. He couldn't answer. She continued, her voice raising in anger.

"You were the only person I knew here and you just left. Even if you weren't who I thought you were or whatever, that was NOT cool. At all."

"I'm…sorry."

"So are you gonna stick around now or what?"

He nodded. "I am."

"All right." Her voice lowered, and he could see relief in her eyes. She removed her hands from the door frame. "All right then."

"Koenma! I've found something!" George's voice came from around the corner, and Koenma's answered it.

"What is it, George?"

Koenma peered around the corner and looked questioningly at Kurama. The kitsune nodded quickly and Koenma and Yusuke approached him, George following and gesturing excitedly to the file he held. "Best thing we could have found at this point, I think-"

"WHOA." Kate stood in the doorway gaping at the blue ogre, who stopped and looked around self-consciously.

Koenma said helpfully, "Kate, this is George. He's…an ogre."

She looked between him and George for a silent moment, then sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Fine. FINE. I'll take it. I'll take anything, just keep things rolling here."

George shrugged, then turned to Koenma. "It's an artifact called the Enkai. It's in the vaults, but it's very valuable and you'll need explicit permission from your father to use it."

Koenma grimaced. "Awww, really?"

"Well, sir, you can't blame him, after you let Kurama, Hiei and Goki steal the Artifacts of Darkness that one time-"

"HEY! You don't need to bring that up, thank you! That was a _very_ painful spanking!"

Kate looked at Kurama quizzically as Yusuke sniggered. "Wait, you stole something? A…spanking?"

"It's a long story."

Koenma glared at the ogre. "Moving on. What does this necklace DO, George?"

"The same thing this room does, essentially. It suppresses all demon activity to the wearer."

Kate straightened and looked at George attentively. "Meaning I could walk out of this room and nothing would happen?"

"Yes, as far as we know."

She turned to the spirit prince. "And how soon can we get on that, Ko…ema?"

"You got it. And apparently, we need permission from Dad first."

"From _Dad_? Why?"

"Well, you see…my father is kind of the King of the Spirit Realm. Everything in that vaults belongs to him, and he does NOT like his stuff getting lost or damaged." He grimaced and his hand strayed to rub his bottom. "_Believe_ me. But once we get his permission, we should be able to dig the necklace up. Then you can at least get out of this room, and we can work towards making you completely demon-free."

Her eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good. Let's do this!" She took a step outside the room and was met with a chorus of "NO!"s. She winced and jumped backwards. "Oops. Right."

"You just stay here," said Koenma firmly. "And I'll go talk to Dad…this might take a while, he's pretty busy. Kate, we might need to switch over the screen from his throne room to this room so he can make sure you exist and all that. Not that I would be seeing him about some made-up girl, since I try to avoid him whenever I can…but anyway, don't start getting undressed for any reason."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him. "Gotcha."

Koenma nodded to Kurama and Yusuke. "Hang out in this area, okay? I'd like you guys here when Dad decides to come through. I'll give one of you a buzz once he's ready."

The boys nodded, and Koenma moved down the hallway and out of sight.

There was an awkward moment as the three teenagers stood there, then Kate placed her hand on the doorknob. "Well, I think I'm gonna take a nap." She yawned genuinely, and a number popped into Kurama's head. _Thirteen hours._

"See ya." She gave a small wave, then closed the door. As Kurama and Yusuke stepped away from the door, the fox heard the girl's quiet sigh, her footsteps, then silence.

After they had meandered down the hallway for a few moments, Yusuke said, "You know, I think maybe I should tell her about Mazaku."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," he said, scowling slightly at the floor, "I know what it's like to kill someone without having control over yourself. I think maybe it would kind of help her realize that it isn't her fault."

Kurama looked pained at this. "She thinks it is her fault?"

"Well, yeah. Which is stupid, but what are you gonna do? According to Botan, that demon bitch made her watch the murders from the inside out. She hasn't said much more than that…not that I've really talked to her. And it's not like I really expect her to open up to me, she doesn't really know me. Knows you better."

"I suppose so. Not much." Yusuke didn't miss the small smile that flickered over Kurama's face.

The Spirit Detective was oddly relieved. Fox Boy definitely looked better now than he had a few days ago…

*****

Yusuke had watched Kurama stare at the door for a long time; then suddenly, the fox was practically sprinting down the hallway. Yusuke followed him to Koenma's office. Kurama entered and went straight to the prince's desk, where he began to punch button after button in sequence.

"Um…what're you doing?"

A portal opened in front of them, at which Yusuke gaped. "Wha- how do you know how to-"

"Constant observation." Kurama moved towards the portal, and Yusuke ran to his side.

"Wait a sec! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

Yusuke grabbed his arm. "Home?! Why?"

Yusuke had never before seen the particular look Kurama gave him then. His eyes were a mixture of pain, confusion, anger, and…fear.

"Kurama-"

Kurama looked away, wrenched himself from Yusuke's grasp and stepped through the portal. It shrank and vanished as the baffled Detective watched. He shook his head and muttered, "Could things- and Kurama- get any weirder?"

*****

_Never seen him like this before…_

Beeping interrupted Yusuke's recollections, and Kurama pulled his communicator out and flipped it open. Koenma's anxious face filled the screen. "So he wants to see her- head back to the room."

"All right." They turned back down the hallway. When they were a few feet from the door, Kurama heard Kate gasp. He hurried to open the door, and saw her sitting frozen in the middle of the room staring at the screen. He followed her gaze to see King Yama's shadowy, fierce visage filling it to the edges. He, Yusuke and Kate waited tensely, until finally the large black head gave a curt nod.

"I give my permission. Get this taken care of as quickly as possible, Koenma," he rumbled. Then the screen switched to static and they all relaxed.

Kate shook her head and collapsed onto her mattress. "No crazier than the rest of this, I guess." She glanced at Koenma, eyebrows raised. "So when do I get my new artifact?"

* * *

"You sure there wasn't a tasteful silver anti-demon ring anywhere in that vault, Koenma?" said Kate sourly. She had pulled her curly brown hair over one shoulder, and now examined the thin golden chain around her neck in the small mirror Botan conveniently carried in her kimono.

"A silver ring?" asked Yusuke quizzically.

Kate shrugged. "Well, I don't like jewelry much in the first place, but I prefer silver- and rings- if it has to be anything." She glanced at her left hand and frowned slightly, saying almost to herself, "I guess I lost it."

She let her fingers stray to the small stone affixed to the chain. It glowed a fiery red. "I wonder if this thing has any purpose, or if the jeweler just felt like adding some color."

Koenma squinted at the jewel. "It looks to be an indicator of the demon energy being repressed."

Kate bit her lip, pinching the stone hard. "Well, I hope it is." Kate looked around at the group as she stepped towards the door. "Because here I go!"

She hesitated in front of the door, then looked at Kurama and Yusuke. "Shove me back in if I start to hyperventilate, all right?"

The boys nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and stepped across the threshold. Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama and Botan all unconsciously moved an inch or two towards her as she stood motionless, a hand still resting on the necklace.

Then she let out the breath she was holding, opened her eyes and smiled tentatively. "Unless she's humoring me, I think we're good."

Kurama felt a wave of relief as Koenma spoke. "Well, that's one hurdle cleared. You're not stuck in one place anymore…but we still have to figure out a way to get her spirit out of you for good."

George, who had been standing close behind Koenma the whole time, started mumbling urgently about huge amounts of paperwork; the prince rolled his eyes and followed his assistant reluctantly down the hall. He called behind him as he went, "Botan, look after her for me, and we'll all meet up later!"

Botan began trilling at that point about taking Kate for a proper tour of the palace, and proceeded to tow the girl away. The brunette sent an amused grin back at Kurama before the girls disappeared around the corner, and his heart warmed as he smiled back.

A dark thought shadowed this lighter feeling. He couldn't believe how…insecure he had been about her being upset with him. When had he cared about something like that?

There could only be one reason…

He took a quick, deep breath and submerged the thought, replacing it with last week's affirmation. _I've overcome this before. I can do it again. _

Even as he thought this, he looked down the hall to where she had been and couldn't help but smile again. _At least for now…she's safe._

Yusuke watched Kurama standing by the windowsill, gazing vacantly out at the landscape. He decided to voice his observation; he was kind of curious what Kurama would say in response, anyway.

"You look happier."

Kurama seemed to snap out of a reverie. "Hm?"

"The other day, you were so…I don't know, Kurama. It was really weird. I'd never seen you look the way you did-"

Then Yusuke suddenly realized something. "Wait. I have, once. When you saw your mom in the hospital, right after the doctor said…right after he said she wasn't going to make it."

The kitsune's eyes darkened. "Quite possibly the worst moment of my life."

Yusuke chewed his bottom lip for a second, then grinned helpfully and clapped the demon on the back. "Well, we got through that one together, didn't we?"

Kurama finally smiled and looked back up at Yusuke. "Yes, we did. I'm sure I've told you before, but you do have my eternal gratitude for what you did that night."

"Ahhhh, don't mention it. You know how much I love throwing myself into crazy situations involving death!"

"I do."

"And the rest of this one shouldn't be too hard. No more mismatched fights, anyway. Now we just have to figure out what's going on with this demon. How the hell do we get her out?"

Kurama nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Kurama sat up quickly, heart pounding and drenched in sweat yet again. This dream had been even more vivid than the last…

_The world was dark. Then, as if a spotlight had switched on somewhere above, her body was illuminated lying on the ground. Facedown. Her hair fanned around her head. She was still._

_And a puddle of blood seeped from beneath her…_

He slowly lay back down, put his hands behind his head, and stared up above him at the bulbous plants waving gently in a nonexistent breeze. Something told him he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_Wonder what's been new here._

Yusuke wandered down the hallway. He was back after having gone home for a week, which was mostly for Keiko's benefit and to stop her nagging about his missing school. She had questioned him about whether he was working on a new case, to which he replied yes, but he wasn't sure what details he could release even to her. It seemed to satisfy her for the moment, especially since he promised her he would be home relatively often.

_Not like they need me too much for this assignment right now, since we're kinda stuck as far as what to do with it._

He'd been to see Koenma already, who had told him as much. The prince seemed pretty annoyed, especially since he wasn't being given a lot of time to focus on the case with all the work his father was insisting he take care of in the wake of the Sensui incident. "What I would like to know," fumed Koenma, "is how exactly this demon's inhabited Kate without leaving a trace for so long, and how she was still able to dwell in her body even with such a strong anti-demon charm working against her!"

"Hey…things happen?" Yusuke had said hesitantly; Koenma proceeded to throw a slight tantrum. The prince had a tendency to be pissed when he didn't know what was going on, as Yusuke knew all too well by this point.

_There has to be some way to figure this out, someone who would know about the…collision of spirits or essences or something like that…_

Yusuke turned a corner, and was surprised to suddenly come upon the subject of their conversation. The girl was curled up on a windowsill reading a book. Yusuke waved as he approached; she closed the book on her finger and waved back.

"Hey, Kate. What's up?"

"Hey…Yusuke?" He grinned and nodded. She jabbed a triumphant fist into the air. "Yes! Sorry, I'm usually very bad with names, so remembering is always good for me. Not too much is up. Found the library," she said, indicating the book.

"They…have a library?"

"Mhm." She pulled her mass of brown curls over one shoulder, then rested her chin on a hand. She looked a bit less tired than the last time he'd seen her, but not much. "Or a whole lot of books on a bunch of shelves, at least. The place was HUGE, I couldn't see the end of it."

"What are you reading? Looks dense," he said, eyeing the small print.

She laughed. "You could say that. Jane Austen. I was surprised they had it."

Yusuke snagged the book from her, flipped open to a random page and read, "'Will it not be advisable, before we proceed on this subject, to arrange with rather more precision the degree of importance which is to appertain to this request, as well as the degree of intimacy subsisting between the parties?'" He blinked, then snickered and handed it back to her. "Definitely dense. As in, I didn't understand a word of that. You read a lot of this kind of stuff? And like it?"

"Yup, and yup. That's my job as a future English teacher." She leaned back against the frame and hugged the book to her chest. Then her gaze darkened. "Although I guess that depends on when I get rid of this little problem." She blinked and focused on him again. "So, uh…where's Kurama? Shuichi? Whatever you call him? Haven't seen him in a few days." She soundly, more interested in this than she looked.

"Ha, well, it's Kurama in these parts. And he went home to be with his little sister. I think she got sick the other day and his mom wanted him back. He should be back here again pretty soon."

"Stepsister? Oh yeah, he told me that." She placed the book in her lap and traced circles on the cover, smiling slightly. "So that part was true too. Cool."

"Um, I'm pretty sure everything Kurama said to you was true. He's probably the most sincere person I know."

"Hm. Yeah, well, guys have funny definitions of each other sometimes," she said with a touch of bitterness.

"Eh, maybe." Yusuke shrugged as he leaned against the wall from across her and folded his arms. "Hey, so…if you don't mind me referring to what you're, um, dealing with, I do have something you might want to know about."

She eyed him for a moment, then gestured for him to continue.

"Believe it or not, I kind of know how you feel…"

* * *

"_She longed to know what at that moment was passing in his mind; in what matter he thought of her, and whether, in defiance of everything, she was still dear to him."_

Kate let her gaze slide from the page, sat up, closed her favorite Austen, and stretched.

_That's enough unlikely but destined love for the moment. _She climbed off of the windowsill, tucked the book under her arm and walked down the hallway. She eyed each door as she passed it, wondering what was behind each of them.

Her mind wandered to her situation. She still hadn't totally faced the fact that she was…well, where she was. The Spirit World? Sounded like something out of a comic book. She missed Lily…she hoped the little girl was getting along without her. And she couldn't really get over the fact that the sky was _purple_.

It was nice to have talked to Yusuke, though. At least she wasn't alone in the…experience. Although he'd only been used for one, not four…

_M-murders._

Her breath caught. The dark shadow she'd been warding off for the past few days suddenly rose to threaten her again. She stopped and pressed a hand to her forehead.

_Don't think about it. Just don't._

She forced herself to take a deep breath, and her head slowly cleared until she could focus on the hall ahead of her. _Above all else at the moment, though, _she thought, _I'm just really bored._

She continued walking, turned a corner and suddenly came upon a door left slightly open. Curious, Kate nudged it open and stuck her head inside. The room, besides an overflowing desk and a shimmering screen, was empty. She cast a glance down the hallway on either side, then slipped all the way into the room.

_Hey, if you leave the door open, you're asking for it._

She walked over to the desk and examined it. It was covered with papers, and a nearly-dried stamp lay idle on top of the smallest pile. The only corner of the desk that she could actually see was covered in buttons. A bright blue button stood out among a few smaller black ones. Kate regarded it with interest as she placed _Pride and Prejudice_ next to it on the wood.

_Probably makes the Human World self-destruct or something._

She stared hard at the button. _Nah. He wouldn't put something that dangerous right there on his desk. Then again, what do I know? Hm._

On impulse, she reached out and pressed the button, then jumped as a ten-by-ten section of the floor nearby slid away to reveal rows and rows of video tapes. Kate knelt slowly next to them, reading the labels written neatly in black.

**Maze Castle: Kuwabara vs. Byakko**

**Dark Tournament: Yusuke vs. Jin**

_What are these? Boxing matches?_

Her eyes continued to rove over the labels, then she froze. Some had Kurama's name on them.

**Maze Castle: Kurama vs. Genbu **

**Dark Tournament: Kurama vs. Touya **

**Dark Tournament: Kurama vs. Karasu**

This last tape caught her eye. There was a slight quaver to the letters, as if the writer hadn't really wanted to finish the inscription. She slid it from between **Genkai vs. Suzaku **and **Hiei vs. Bui**. She looked around for some sort of VCR, and found one in the side of Koenma's desk. She stared at the tape, looked towards the door, then shrugged and inserted the tape. _Might as well._

The huge screen on the opposite wall immediately switched on. There was a second or two of static, then the image of a packed stadium appeared. The audience members didn't seem human…at all.

_Demons, _she realized with a jolt._ They must be demons.  
_

The cameras were aerial, shooting from the high walls of the stadium. The two figures on the center platform were small. A closer shot flickered onto the screen, and the red haired figure on the left was unmistakable. Kurama crouched on top of a pile of debris, dirty and exhausted. On the right, a pale, thin man with long blonde hair stood on a large platform. She assumed this was Karasu. The intense gaze he had focused on Kurama chilled her to the bone. In his eyes she saw malice and a desire for…possession.

_What _is_ this?_

The camera switched back to Kurama, who suddenly looked fierce and determined. He threw away the rose he was holding, then leapt into the ring once again. For the next few seconds, Kate couldn't see much except occasional blurs of color. But due to some apparently amazingly receptive microphones installed somewhere, she could hear every word the fighters said.

Karasu's voice rang clearly in her ears. "I think you've finally lost your mind. If you come any closer, _you are a dead man_!"

Kurama returned vehemently, "I will not be afraid of something I cannot see!"

A huge green ball of light shot the blonde's hand and rocketed towards Kurama. With an agility that made Kate's breath catch in her throat, he leapt over it and delivered a solid blow to Karasu's chest. The redhead's opponent skidded backwards some yards before grinding to a halt.

Kurama's expression was murderous, but Kate could tell that he was tired. Karasu, on the other hand, looked far from winded. "You're just full of surprises. But I thought you would be more original." He put a hand over his heart, then pulled a small seed out of his skin. A trail of blood leaked down his pale chest as he smiled mockingly.

"You really thought this would work! It's called tact, Kurama. You should really consider using some. I must congratulate you, though. You've injured me more than once and that is practically unheard of."

There was a second of static, then the sound cut out. A cloud of green orbs had appeared around Kurama. Kate gasped at the expression on the boy's face; it was one of pure terror. Karasu said something else, then raised his hand. The orbs bombarded Kurama one after another, exploding with sprays of blood. The sound chose that moment to fizzle back on, and Kurama's agonized screams ripped through her chest as she stared transfixed at the screen.

As suddenly as it had started, the barrage stopped. Kurama stood motionless for a moment, then pitched forward onto the ground. His clothes were soaked in crimson, and his eyes were closed.

_Oh…my God._

The screen suddenly blurred, then switched to static. Kate abruptly became conscious of herself again; one of her hands gripped the desk like a vice and the other was pressed over her mouth. She lowered the second, and saw that it shook like a leaf in a hurricane. She looked back at the fuzzy screen. _What WAS that?_

A new voice, actually in the room, startled her.

"There's no point to being so horrified. Kurama obviously survived."

Kate started and looked up to see a short, black-haired and black-clad man standing nearby.

"Who are you?"

He shot a contemptuous glance at her. "We've met. Or at least, I've met the spineless demon hiding like a coward inside you." He eyed her warily but expectedly, as if waiting for some violent response he really wanted. He seemed disappointed when she only glared at him.

"Um…okay. And who was _he_? This Karasu guy?"

"An arrogant fool who underestimated Kurama and paid dearly for it. Although Kurama did come within an inch of death. It wasn't his smartest fight either."

"Fight? What the hell was this, some kind of sick-"

He looked at her, his red eyes suddenly laser-intense.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Who?"

"Haya."

She couldn't suppress a shudder at the name. "Um, no. And I'd rather she didn't."

Again, he seemed disappointed. _What the hell's his problem? _Kate thought, her hackles raising. "What, would you like me to set up an appointment for you?"

"Hn. Be grateful that necklace even exists. You could never hold her back on your own."

"I _know. _Believe me, I am grateful for this ugly thing. And what do you care, anyway?"

The demon looked sharply at her again.

"The demon hiding in your body killed a partner of mine one hundred years ago. Just before he died, he made me promise vengeance against her. The bandit's honor code I grew up with is a strict one. It's my sacred responsibility to see her dead."

He didn't move, but Kate could feel a decidedly unfriendly energy stretching out towards her from the demon. She slowly stepped away from him around the desk.

"I'd love to see that too. But I kind of _need _this body. Sorry. Won't help me if you run it through."

He stared at her for a moment, then disappeared. She braced herself for an attack, but none came.

The screen cleared of static, and the same image of the stadium came back into view. Kate winced to once more see the blood-covered Kurama on the ground…but he suddenly raised himself onto his elbows and looked up at his attacker. Karasu lifted his hand and formed a crackling ball of green energy, which he then hurled mercilessly at the downed redhead as Kate exclaimed, "No!"

"Kate?"

Kate jumped and whirled around to see Kurama standing in the doorway. He took a few steps into the room.

"Are you all right?" His concerned gaze flickered from her to the screen as he spoke. "What did Hiei want?"

When he took in what the screen showed, his gaze darkened.

Kate looked back and gasped again, this time in disgust. A huge, spiny plant extending from Kurama to Karasu was sucking the life out of the whitening blonde as it rapidly grew over him. The camera zoomed in for a close shot of the gruesome death, then switched back to Kurama. He lay on the ground, pale and lifeless.

In a second, Kurama was next to her. "If you don't mind-"

He reached past her to hit the eject button on the desk. The screen went dark and the tape popped out into Kurama's hand.

Kate couldn't help but take in the boy for a moment as he stood examining the tape. Calm, cool expression. One hand straying to his pocket. Searching green eyes. It was all so different from what she had seen on the screen a moment ago, and she felt an odd sense of relief. The boy looked up at Kate, and she averted her gaze from his face to focus on the tape he held as he spoke.

"The Dark Tournament. A fighting competition for demons. The four of us- that is, Yusuke, myself, Hiei and Kuwabara, whom you have yet to meet- were blackmailed into taking part." He walked to the shelves, knelt by them and slid the tape back into its place. "This was the first fight of the final round. Myself against-"

"Karasu."

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yes." His gaze drifted away; his brow furrowed as he sat back on his heels. "Not my best fight."

"But you won. I mean, you must've won, you're alive and he-"

"No, actually." Kurama smiled ruefully. "I lost. By the slightest increment of time." He looked at her. "Every second counts. Always."

"It...um...looked painful."

He shrugged, his expression oddly serene. "I survived. There's no point in dwelling on it further."

She stared at him for a moment, then sat down where she was and fiddled with the hem of her robe as she spoke. "Listen…about the other day. I'm sorry. You were trying to help me, and I-"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Please don't worry about it, it was completely understandable behavior. We hadn't given you any sort of explanation at that point."

"Heh, I most likely wouldn't have believed you, no matter what you'd said. Unless you had run with the ransom kidnapping bit I came up with."

"Well, someone actually did have that idea."

"Really? Hm. That would've sucked a lot, though. Probably would have just stayed in the room forever. Kept bashing you and everyone else when you didn't really deserve it. And," she added, casting a glance at the ceiling, "it would have meant everything that, uh, happened back home was just a cruel plot for my family's money. Which wouldn't have gotten you much, by the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, did you see my house? Were you expecting the Banks family?"

"Excuse me, I am not referring to that. I meant the things you said happened."

"Oh. Well, you know. Deflecting Mark's fist twice, being really sweet to my stepsister, walking me home." She smiled slightly at the memories, then her face fell as she stood and retrieved her book from the desk. "Or was that also some plot, to find out where I lived so you could pin down the demon?"

He stood as well, shaking his head firmly. "No. We had no idea she was using you that way, we only discovered the connection that night. And…I am exceedingly sorry it took us so long to figure it out. I should have seen it far sooner." They left the room and started walking through the hallways. It seemed to Kate that he sank into a dark reverie, then he suddenly looked back at her, eyes clear and insistent. "All of those things, those instances, were completely genuine. Of _course_ they were. And I suppose…they just happened."

"Like fate?"

"Hm." Kurama looked away again. "Perhaps."

They stopped at a balcony overlook, and Kurama repeated his earlier question. "What did Hiei want?"

"Oh. He told me that she killed a teammate or something of his years ago, and he'd promised vengeance on her. So in Hiei's eyes, I'm basically harboring a fugitive. Doesn't make much of a difference to him whether or not I actually want to."

He looked quickly at her. "He won't hurt you."

She didn't notice his intense gaze. "Right. What makes you so sure? That's a pretty sharp sword he carries around, I think it would only take him an easy second to make me chop suey."

"Just trust me on this. He would not dare."

"Well, don't expect me to be hanging out alone with him anytime soon."

The girl ran a hand along the railing as she stared out at the landscape, then she suddenly gasped. Kurama looked at her, and saw that her eyes had gone blank and dark. "Kate?" he said worriedly.

She let go of the railing like it was a red-hot poker and stumbled backwards, nearly falling. The book she carried tumbled to the floor. He moved to catch her, but she pushed him away. "No!" she said, shaking her head vigorously as she clutched it between both hands, sinking to her knees.

_What is wrong with her?! _He took a step backwards. _Is it possible the necklace has stopped working? Could she be about to transform? _He unconsciously put a hand to his hair, ready to pull out his whip. _But could I attack? Now that I know-_

She suddenly lifted her head, feebly pushing her hair from her face. Her gaze had refocused to the present, but she avoided his. Kurama offered her a hand, but she stood unsteadily by herself. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

He asked quietly, "Does it happen often?"

Kate turned away and squinted out at the yellow mountains. "Not TOO, too often."

He watched her for a moment, glanced down at the book on the floor, bent to pick it up and ran a hand across its cover. "Has Elizabeth rejected Mr. Darcy's first proposal yet?"

She started and blinked incredulously at him. "You-you've read _Pride and Prejudice_?"

"For extra credit in English class a couple years ago."

She took the book from him and turned it over in her hands. "Well, what did you think of it?"

Kurama shrugged. "It was fine. I didn't particularly care for it. It's very hard for me to take stories like that seriously."

"So you don't believe in it. Love, I mean."

"In love? Oh, of course. It's what made me who I am today."

"Oh, and what were you before?"

Kurama cleared his throat and took his turn staring at the mountains. "Nothing worth mentioning. Just a very different person."

"But, I guess what I really mean is romantic love. The type were two people are brought together against all odds. That kind of stuff."

Kurama furrowed his brow in response. He wasn't really used to conversing about these sorts of things…and for some reason, it was even harder to do so now...

"I just find it very…rare. And unreliable." He looked at her. "Do you believe in it?"

She looked away. "Well, I agree with you on rare and unreliable. And...I guess I haven't, for a while."

Kate released a huge yawn, then grimaced at Kurama. "Ugh, sorry. It might seem really lame when I'm on such a grand adventure, but I think I'm going to try for a nap." Kate wasn't sure how much luck she would have with that…her body and mind never seemed to want to let her sleep. Or at least never for very long.

"May I walk you back to your room?"

"Sure."

When they reached Kate's door a few minutes later, Kurama handed the book to her, then his eyes lit up. "I nearly forgot. I found this in the hallway near my room." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver ring. "Is it yours?"

Kate's heart leapt; she nodded and held out her hand for the ring. "It is, thanks!"

"You're welcome." Without any hesitation and to Kate's slight surprise, he nonchalantly took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Well, I'm off to find Koenma- I hope you have a good nap." He turned and began walking down the hallway.

"Kurama!" called Kate. He turned back around, and the girl held up the book. "I'm past the first proposal. She just read his letter, and...now she's wondering what he thinks of her."

Smiling, Kurama held her gaze for a moment, then his expression became oddly serious as he backed away. "I'll see you later, Kate." He abruptly turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

Feeling a bit dazed, Kate looked down at her hand as she entered her pale grey room. He had put the ring on the opposite hand from the one she usually had it on…it now rested on the ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes widened and she felt her face flush slightly. _Oh.  
_

* * *

Botan flitted around Koenma's desk, straightening the mountainous piles of papers on the desk and muttering irritably, "This is what the OGRES are for, why can't they keep anything neat-"

Kurama's voice came from behind her. "You're quite right about the ogres. You don't have to do that, Botan." She turned to see him watching her, amused.

Botan blushed and scurried away from the table. "Just thought I'd tidy it up for him, he has enough to do."

"Is he here?"

"Well, I can't promise he'll be here right away, but I'll try and find him." Botan headed for the door.

"Botan."

The ferry girl turned around and looked at the kitsune curiously. "Yes, Kurama?"

"You're taking care of her?"

"Of course," she said softly. _Oh, Kurama. Always so considerate. _

Kurama nodded his thanks, but as soon as Botan turned to leave, Koenma entered, followed by Yusuke. The prince went to his desk and sat down, glancing at the somewhat neater piles of paper. "Huh, that looks different. George finally did something useful."

Botan sighed; Kurama caught her eye and winked, and she grinned. _Oh, might as well give George a break._

Koenma leaned back in his chair and gestured to Yusuke. "So, Yusuke had a good idea that I should have thought of first."

Yusuke jumped in excitedly. "Who knows the most about spirit energy and that sort of thing besides, well, us?" He looked around at them all. "Genkai! What d'you think? I'm sure she has time to talk to us, since she doesn't have many students nowadays."

Kurama nodded. "Not a bad idea. You'll communicate with Genkai, Koenma?"

"Yup, I'll give her a call now. Is Kate in her room?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure she'd want to know as soon as we took action." Koenma reached for the button for the screen connecting the two rooms, but Kurama put out a hand.

"She's napping, we can wait and tell her later."

* * *

"You saw her?" said Yusuke as the two boys walked out of the office together. Kurama nodded, and Yusuke continued. "I just talked to her a little while ago."

"About what?"

"Well, about my own little possession experience. Thought she might like to know she wasn't alone. I said I understood how she felt, kind of, y'know?"

Kurama stopped walking. "Wait," he said urgently. "Did you tell her anything about Sensui?"

He shrugged. "Not too much. The basics. Um, why?"

He relaxed slightly, but not completely, as they continued down the hall. "I just feel that normal humans should not know how close their world came to a near-apocalypse."

"Well, I have a feeling Kate's a pretty tough girl. She barely blinked when I mentioned that part."

"Did you say anything about-"

He faltered, and Yusuke leaned forward curiously. "Yeah? About what?"

Kurama studied the tiles for a moment as they walked. He wasn't sure why _that_ had come to mind…

**"This isn't about choosing one life over the other. You know what Sensui plans to do. I can't say you aren't responsible for your fate."**

**He heard the clicking of the joystick…the boy's frantic cries…**

**"I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"**

**A thud as the boy fell to the ground…rumbling as his territory crumbled…then Yusuke's voice saying quietly, "Kurama, don't blame yourself-"**

**He heard his own voice. "I have no regrets, Yusuke." The reality of the cold, dark cave rematerialized. He walked on.**

_As necessary as it was, I wouldn't want her…no, I wouldn't want _anyone _to know about that particular action of mine. _

Kurama looked up again and shook his head. "Nothing."

"She seemed really curious about everything we've done. I remembered I had promised to do something for my mom at that point and had to leave- it is her birthday tomorrow, after all- but maybe you could fill her in sometime."

"Maybe." Kurama cast a glance at Kate's door as they passed it. "I'm glad we're going to talk to Genkai."

There suddenly issued from the room the peculiar scream of one awakened by nightmares. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, alarmed, and the Spirit Detective reached for the knob. Kurama moved to stop him, and when Yusuke began to protest, the kitsune held up a hand. Her muffled screaming changed to muffled sobbing, which soon subsided. Then Kate began muttering, "Stop it, stop it. You're _okay_…oh God-"

Kurama whispered, "We…can't help her. She has to fight these memories herself." He didn't voice his other reason for stopping his friend…

_I know that she doesn't want anyone to see her like this. _

Kate took a few deep breaths, then began to hum to herself.

They continued walking, and Kurama wanted with every step to go back...

* * *

**_Hi from the Author!_**

Wow, I can't believe it's been three months since my last update! Sorry about that. It has been an absolutely crazy semester for me here at New Paltz, but it is nearly over and I'll have more time to write this summer. I have work done on nearly every chapter after this, so that should help. And some exciting relevant news: I'm declaring a Creative Writing minor to accompany my Theatre Arts major! Yay!

So things are about to pick up quite a bit with Kurama, Kate and her pesky lodger Haya, along with the rest of the gang...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again for being patient! More on the way soon! :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_**

* * *

**_

Credit goes to American Literature 2 for inspiring some of this chapter's fluff. You truly never know when those classes might come in handy! Thanks for your patience on this one, hope you enjoy it! :)

Chapter 13

Hiei remembered the day he had first come across that detestable female. He remembered it as if it were yesterday, though it lay nearly a century into his past…

* * *

"Not a bad harvest today, was it, Hiei?"

The fire youkai allowed himself a small smile at Tilmor, the leader of his bandit group. "It was certainly sufficient." He tossed a large bag of gold to his companion, who grinned and said, "I certainly didn't expect a weakling like this to be carrying so much loot." He kicked their gangly, grey-skinned victim over onto his back, and the unfortunate demon stared up at the sky with sightless eyes. "It pays to be indiscriminating sometimes, I suppose."

Hiei nodded, surveying one of only apparitions he could truly call a friend. He was an imposing figure at nearly seven feet, with a jawful of red scruff and a head of matching curly hair. Tilmor possessed a regal quality that one couldn't help but respect; it was the reason he directed one of the most formidable gangs in Makai.

"Let's head back to camp. Kito and Gyer are watching it, I told the rest to check along the southern border for patrols before we move on."

The two sped through the forest, Tilmor bounding with long strides as Hiei leapt from branch to branch above him. They were nearly at their camp when Tilmor suddenly halted. Attuned to his leader's movements, Hiei backtracked and dropped to the ground beside him a second or so later. "What is it?"

Tilmor peered into the surrounding trees, his forehead creased in concern. It didn't take long for Hiei to do the same. Things were much too quiet up ahead, even for a camp of stealth-trained bandits. The energy of the forest was still, almost breathless with fear.

"Hiei, wait for me here," said Tilmor.

"Like hell I will."

"That's an order." And with that word, he strode on ahead and his form melted into the darkness.

Hiei glared after him. "You know I only take orders I like, Tilmor," he hissed. Despite his annoyance, Hiei followed cautiously.

Then a wave of enticing energy washed over him. He stopped dead, suppressing the urge to rush to its source. Instead, he crouched to the ground and crept slowly forward. At the same instant the overpowering stench of death assailed his nostrils, he heard a woman speak.

"Why, hello there."

Unseen by Hiei, Tilmor growled. His sword rang as he whipped it from its metal sheath. "You filthy, murdering _whore_!"

"Now, darling. I was just doing my job. Your two friends here were enemies of the demon lord I happen to be working for at the moment. And that gold doesn't belong to you either, does it?" Her voice was the purr of a lioness, triumphant in her bloody kill…and sensing another to come. Hiei heard the sound of a slash, followed by a sharp cry from Tilmor.

"Well, I was only paid a trivial sum to protect that shipment, so I'm not too crushed. I thank you for relieving me of the duty, it was rather tedious."

Hiei cried out telepathically to his friend, _Tilmor, what the hell is wrong with you?! Attack! Finish her!_

Another slash, another cry, and a sharp laugh from the woman. Hiei wasted no more time; he jetted towards the clearing, his katana drawn and ready to wield. He emerged from the trees.

She crouched over the twitching body of his leader, both hands bathed in his blood. The demon raised one to brush aside her hair, leaving the lock smeared in scarlet and revealing her face. She was maddeningly beautiful.

He let out a fierce cry and ran at full tilt towards her. She turned to look at him, and he was frozen in mid-stride. He could feel her smile penetrate the numbness. "Another playmate for Haya! _Lovely_." Then her gaze faltered slightly. "Ah. The rest of your band is returning. I'm afraid I don't have the patience to deal with a group at the moment."

The clearing was suddenly shrouded in black, and Hiei was utterly blinded. He growled and felt in vain for her energy, but it was as if she had never existed.

Then she spoke once more. "I do hope we run into each other again sometime, fire child. You smell like _fun_."

The clearing reappeared; Hiei blinked. She had vanished.

A low groan sounded from nearby, Hiei was instantly at Tilmor's side. The bandit's eyes rolled in pain, the very last of his life draining from deep wounds that could never heal. He forced out, eyes locked with Hiei's, "Hi-Hiei. For me. For…me."

"I will."

Then Tilmor was gone. Hiei stood, looking to the east where he could feel the rest of his band running to join him. Majaki would be the new leader. He would be thrilled.

Hiei muttered into the darkness.

"_You will pay. Haya..."_

* * *

It had only taken him a moment to remember the way she moved, that damnable laugh…those eyes. Once he had, the force of the pledge he'd thought he'd never get the chance to fulfill pressed against him from all sides. And now…

_She hides in the body of that girl. _The fire demon glared at the palace floor from where he brooded in its rafters. _Coward. I wonder how she ended up there-_

As if he had summoned her with that thought, the girl appeared, walking through the hall underneath him. She passed the strap of a packed messenger bag over her head to lie across her chest, then paused in her walk to straighten it. Suddenly, her head snapped up and she looked around. She must feel him watching…but which side of her…?

_That mercenary bitch. Hiding in there, laughing at me…I could just-_

"Kate! Are you ready?" Hiei winced as the ferry girl's voice shrilled down the hallway, and Kate hurried forward. "Yup! Let's get out of here!" She moved out of Hiei's range of view, and he very nearly followed her.

Then her tone of voice changed, softening slightly. "Hey, Kurama! You're going the wrong way."

Kurama laughed. "That I am. I promised our friend Yukina I would bring her some healing plants she wanted to try; I just need to go get them from my room."

"Who's Yukina?"

Hiei's heart gave a reluctant twinge. _Sister._

"An ice apparition we rescued a while back," said Yusuke from somewhere unseen. She's become a friend since then…a bit more for one of us you haven't met yet either, heh."

"You'll have to fill me in on that one."

"Well, it's a long story-" And Yusuke started to tell it, his voice fading away with Kate's footsteps. Kurama backed into Hiei's line of sight a moment later, looking back the way he had come with a smile…one with too much warmth to be normal, even for the kindly Kurama.

_Hm_. _Now that's a look I've never seen on _your _face before_.

Kurama looked up. "Hiei. What do you-"

He stopped. Hiei's eyes held a look of deep, contemptible searching. They widened slightly.

_Oh, don't _tell_ me. _

Hiei smirked. _Well, I can't say it's too surprising. You've let your foolish affection for your mother blind you for years, why not another-_

_No, Hiei. _

_Please, Kurama. There's no point in lying to __**me**__. Just know this. You have your interests, and I have mine. _

Kurama's gaze narrowed._ Hiei, if you so much as-_

Without another word, telepathic or aloud, the fire demon turned and flitted away down the hall, rafter to rafter.

His last thought was solely to himself.

_This is going to be difficult…_

* * *

"WOW."

Yusuke grinned at Kate as she surveyed Genkai's estate with wide eyes. "It's nice, right?"

"Um, nice? It's _gorgeous_."

Yusuke glanced around as they trekked through the forest. He had to admit, the rolling mountains covered with tall trees were in pretty good form today, as the setting sun filtered through wisps of cloud to flood them with red and orange. He knew that soon, the sky would be filled with stars. He'd gone through a hard period in his life and training here, but it definitely remained his favorite place ever.

_Yeah, gorgeous pretty much covers it._

Kate looked at the Spirit Detective. "And one person owns the whole thing?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me how, exactly, but she does."

Kate shook her head in awe, then looked back at Kurama and Botan. "So, how do you guys know Genkai?"

"Well, I had known about her for some time before I actually met her," Kurama answered. "She's a familiar name in Makai and Reikai, and also among the spiritually gifted in Ningenkai. Yusuke here has had a bit more personal experience with her than I have, though."

"Huh. Yeah. Just a bit," said Yusuke ruefully. "Hellish training, impossible obstacles, her gruesome death and out-of-nowhere resurrection-"

Kurama rolled his eyes as he held up a branch for Kate to pass under. "And she essentially made you who you are today."

"Yeah, yeah, I was getting to that!"

Kurama turned his attention back to the thoughtful-looking Kate. "You said she died and came back to life? So she's been to the Spirit World and back? As a spirit?" said the girl, stepping carefully over a huge root spanning the path.

Kurama nodded. "She has."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"They're very special cases," answered Botan. "Our very own Yusuke was one of the more recent ones."

"Oh, yeah?"

They rounded a bend in the path through the forest, and then the huge flight of stairs leading to Genkai's temple stretched up the hill before them.

"OH, yeah. But that," said Yusuke, letting out a long sigh as he contemplated the lengthly climb ahead, "is a story for when I'm not huffing and puffing up this long-ass staircase. The old hag needs to install an escalator one of these days."

"Pay for it, dimwit."

"GAH!" Yusuke yelped, and the trio whipped around to see the tiny gray-haired woman standing a few feet away, hands behind her back. Her shrewd eyes snapped at the glaring boy. "I should make you go up these stairs on your hands, get a new perspective on them."

"Um, we aren't in training, so I'll give that a NO."

"You should never be out of training. To stop training is to weaken, and to weaken is to get your ass kicked by the next monster who comes along. You're Kate?"

Kate jumped, then nodded quickly. "I am. You're Genkai?"

"Sure as history's laziest Spirit Detective is standing in front of me," she said, with the gentle tone of scalding water. Kate glanced at Kurama, who was hiding a small smile.

"Let's get on with this." Genkai began to climb the stone steps briskly. Yusuke hurried after, muttering curses under his breath, while Kurama, Botan and Kate brought up the rear.

Botan noticed Kate's shell-shocked expression. "They are really very fond of each other."

"Oh, I could tell."

* * *

"All right, everyone."

Genkai surveyed the two boys and two girls sitting around her on cushions in her main room.

"Koenma gave me a general background on the situation, but I need to hear from the perspective of the possessed." She looked at Kate. "How has this demon been operating so far, kid?"

Kate cleared her throat, and everyone else turned their focus to her as well. She blushed slightly at the attention.

"Well, one or two nights during the two weeks before I came here, I had…really bad dreams. Lots of blood and, um, screaming. Some other stuff. Nothing would happen during the day, I was just really, REALLY tired. Kurama and Yusuke finally caught up to…us…on the last night, knocked her out, and brought me to Spirit World. Then not long after I woke up there, she decided to try it with me awake."

Kate swallowed hard, and shuddered at the memory. "She succeeded." She touched the gold chain encircling her neck. "And this is all that's keeping her inside now."

Genkai sat down in front of the girl, reached out her hand and took the necklace's jewel between her fingers. "This is an old stone." She put her other hand on Kate's forehead, closed her eyes, and became very still. Kate's gaze flickered to Yusuke, who shrugged. Kate waited, then closed her eyes as well.

A few minutes passed before Genkai released a snort of surprise, startling everyone. The sage came out of her trance, then squinted at her wide-eyed subject of study. "Huh. That little bitch. She's got nothing nice to say to _me, _at least."

She backed up and settled onto another cushion, folding her hands in her lap.

"Here's what I'm thinking. You could try a standard exorcism, but I doubt it would work. I feel that this demon is so entrenched into your very being that it would next to impossible to draw her out."

"Well, what about forced out?"

Genkai eyed her skeptically. "You mean, by you? It's hard for me to see that happening, to tell you the truth."

"Is it because she doesn't have enough spirit power or something?" asked Yusuke.

Genkai looked at him. "Remember Dr. Ichigaki from the tournament?"

Yusuke grimaced and nodded. "I wish I didn't. Goddamn heartless troll."

"Oddly enough, he said it the best: every human has a gigantic store of spirit energy. If it is trained properly, as with yours, it can become incredibly effective, against the right people, anyway. And you saw with his team what could happen if that energy's power is directed to malicious destruction, unleashing the 'monster within', as he said."

She looked at Kate. "This girl actually has quite a large store of spirit power under her consciousness, and with some proper training, she might even be dangerous."

Kurama shifted his gaze to Kate, who didn't seem to know how to take this information. She finally let out a long breath. "Oooookay. What should I do, then?"

Genkai carefully scrutinized the girl until she looked a little uncomfortable. The old fighter suddenly got up from the table and walked out of the room. Startled, Kate looked around at Kurama. "What'd I do?"

"She's just gone off to think about it," said Yusuke helpfully. "It's a thing she does sometimes."

"Oh."

Genkai suddenly stuck her head back through the door. "Yusuke, come with me. Kurama, Botan, you stay here with her."

Yusuke got up and followed her, tossing a puzzled glance back to the three who remained. "Um, see ya." The door closed behind them.

"That was…weird." Kate looked at Kurama. "Or was it?"

"No, that _was _strange." Kurama looked around at her. "But she told us to wait here. So that's what we'll do."

* * *

A half hour or so later, the stars had come out in their full glory. Kate sat on the porch admiring them, drinking tea made for her by a smiling Yukina, who hadn't been present for the meeting and thankfully hadn't tried asking a lot of questions about it. Yusuke was right, she _was_ a total sweetheart. The girl had gone off for a walk with Botan, leaving Kate with Kurama.

Kate heard the door slide open and footsteps sound behind her. "Are you cold?" said Kurama softly. Kate shook her head.

"Were you able to sleep last night?"

Kate bit her lip. "Not much. It's okay though, it doesn't take much for me. With all the homework, the honors program at my school taught me to run on four hours or less." She stifled a yawn, then said, "That's probably the reason why I didn't notice much those two weeks this was, um, going on."

Kurama leaned against the post opposite her, and she looked up at him. "By the way, thanks for trekking the mountains and bothering your recluse-teacher-friend for me. Means a lot."

"Please, don't mention it. I never mind coming up here anyway. It's quite beautiful."

Kate looked back up at the sparkling night sky, sighed and nodded. "Yeah. It's really amazing. I've never seen so many stars in one place. That's what I get for living in a city, I guess." The crickets prevailed for a while, then Kate began to hum. The humming soon gave way to quiet singing.

"Bend low again, night of summer stars.  
So near you are, sky of summer stars,  
So near, a long arm man can pick off stars,  
Pick off what he wants in the sky bowl,  
So near you are, summer stars,  
So near, strumming, strumming,  
So lazy and hum-strumming."

A few more moments of silence passed, then Kurama's voice floated down to her.

"When the shy star goes forth in heaven  
All maidenly, disconsolate,  
Hear you amid the drowsy even  
One who is singing by your gate.  
His song is softer than the dew  
And he is come to visit you."

Kate twisted around to blink at him in surprise, then she smirked. "Countering Sandburg with Joyce. Thank you, Mr. Elitist. Learn that in your English class too?"

He smiled and came to sit next to her on the step. "I did. I did not, however, grace my words with a tune. Did you compose that?"

"Nah. My friend Mary is in a band, and they specialize in putting poems to music. I always liked that one."

"Well, your rendition of it was lovely."

"Ha, you don't have to lie. I know I can't-"

"Really."

Kate shrugged her concession. "Well, fine. Thank you."

_God, what a charmer._ She returned his smile, and took the opportunity to search his gaze for a clue to this compliment.

But once again…

_Nothing but sincerity. Huh. _

He looked away, stood up and faced the forest. Kate watched him, but he didn't turn around. The sudden silence felt weird, so she decided to break it.

"So…what do you think?" asked Kate. "Will she help me?"

Kurama nodded. "I think that if she can, she will."

A small figure suddenly appeared from the trees, and as it drew closer they saw that it was Genkai. Kate and Kurama stood and descended the steps to the grass. Genkai beckoned to Kurama, who, with a glance at Kate, came forward.

He did not expect to hear what Genkai murmured to him. "A demon has followed her here."

A jolt ran through Kurama and he snapped his attention to the trees. "Who?"

"Don't know. I felt him skulking around the porch before and thought I'd have Yusuke kick his ass for me."

Kurama took a few steps towards the forest, then stopped. He looked back at the pagoda, and Genkai did the same. Kate was leaning against a post, sipping her tea and watching them.

Genkai caught his train of thought and nodded. "Yeah, you should probably stay with her. The bastard's a regular Hiei, anyway, whoever he is; he vanished before we could pin him down. Dimwit should be showing up any time- ah. Nice of you to join us," she said scathingly as Yusuke jogged out of the shadows.

He scowled at her. "Thought I'd make another pass by the pond, Grandma, sorry for being thorough."

"No sign of him, Yusuke?" said Kurama.

"Nope. Gone. What makes you so sure he's after her, Genkai?"

"I'm pretty good at detecting malicious energy, and this demon was directing a serious amount towards her. And," she grew deadly serious, "I'd say it was against Haya, not Kate herself. Meaning-"

"Kate's in his way." A shiver ran down Kurama's spine. "All the more reason to extract her as soon as possible."

"Yeah. The whole matter may not even be about her spirit energy, though. It feels like Haya's bonded her life energy directly to Kate's somehow, so it may be a matter of Kate's life energy being weaker than hers, unable to overcome it. And you two know as well as I do that spirit energy and life energy are two totally different animals."

She looked back at Kurama. "Give me a few days to think it over. I'll let you know as soon as-"

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Kate as she joined the group, looking miffed. "I'd really like to know what's going on. If, that is, you're talking about me when I'm ten feet away."

Kurama spoke quickly before Genkai could respond. "Genkai isn't sure what's going on yet. She will let us know in a few days."

Kate raised an eyebrow at him, but seemed to accept his answer when Genkai nodded to her.

They decided to stay the night, considering the train ride back to town was rather long for the late hour. When Kate was in bed and Yusuke secretly stationed outside her door (he had agreed to trade off watches with Kurama), Kurama joined Genkai on the porch.

"So." Genkai glanced at the kitsune. "You don't usually interrupt me, Kurama. Got a good reason?"

"I do not want her to be under any more stress than is absolutely necessary. We will protect her."

"Uh huh. Like her?"

She didn't seem to expect a response from the suddenly cold kitsune, and continued. "That's fine, I don't care, just make sure she knows enough to keep herself out of serious trouble. I'll be in touch. Good luck."

* * *

"So are you really not going to tell her she's being followed?" Yusuke muttered the question almost inaudibly to Kurama as they left the train station late the next morning and headed towards the center of town.

Botan walked a few yards behind them, listening to Kate talk about colleges she was considering applying to, but she kept her ears open and waited along with Yusuke for Kurama's response. Yusuke had filled her in on the walk back down the mountain, while Kurama was pointing out different plants to Kate. She knew Kurama cared about this girl (oh, she just _knew_ it!), but she couldn't help but think he was going about it the wrong way right now. Honesty was always the best policy in her book, especially when it came to dangerous demons!

Kurama stared at the ground for a moment, then sighed and turned to answer Yusuke.

But Yusuke had stopped paying attention by that point. He halted dead in his tracks, and Botan nearly ran into him. "Yusuke, what-"

"Uh oh."

"What is it, Yusuke?" Kurama looked ahead to the center of town to see a brown-haired figure waving at them. "Why, it's Keiko!"

"Yeah. Which is not good at ALL."

"Who's Keiko?" said Kate.

"She's, um, my, uh-"

"His girlfriend," finished Botan. "For goodness sakes, Yusuke, how long is it going to take you to be able to just SAY the word?"

"Lay off, Botan! Yeah, she's my…girlfriend. And do you remember what happened the last time I ran into Keiko while I was hanging out with another girl? Namely YOU?"

"Oh, Yusuke, that was forever and a day ago! And Keiko and I are on best-buddy terms now!"

"You have to admit it, though, she thought something was going on! Which it wasn't, obviously, and-"

The ferry girl brushed him off and ran forward to meet the girl. They exchanged a few words, then Botan turned and waved at them. "I have to be off, everyone! Let me know when you come back." She jogged away to an alley, presumably to shift to spirit form and fly back to Reikai.

Yusuke shot a glance at Kurama. "Now you'll get to see firsthand how Keiko reacts when she sees me around other girls, Kurama."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Yusuke, I'll be sure to shun you as much as possible. Should I throw in a few punches for good measure?"

Kurama smiled. "I don't know if that will work too well. Beating up Yusuke is a favorite pastime of Keiko's, she might get jealous."

"Really? Too bad, it would be fun." The two began to laugh.

Sure enough, Yusuke saw Keiko stiffen slightly as she took in the brunette with him. "Hey Keiko!" He said too-brightly when she reached them.

Still on the tail-end of a chuckle, Kurama turned to Kate and placing a hand on her shoulder before gesturing to Keiko. "K-Kate, this is our good friend Keiko. Keiko, this is Kate Fields."

Kate glanced at him amusedly. "Kate Fields? What, and I don't get to know Keiko's last name?"

"It's Yukimura," volunteered Keiko.

"So that makes you Keiko Yukimura. That's a really pretty name! Way prettier than mine."

Kurama frowned at her. "Not true. Kate Fields is very becoming, as is Katherine Fields."

"Makes me sound like a park. Oh and by the way, if you ever call me Katherine again, you die." They laughed again.

Yusuke noticed something really weird happen at that point: Keiko looked from Kurama to Kate, then relaxed and held out a hand. "Well then, hi there, _Kate_ Fields! It's very nice to meet you."

Kate grinned and shook Keiko's hand. "And it's nice to meet _you_, Keiko Yukimura."

"What have you all been up to?" said Keiko.

Kate cast a questioning glance at Kurama, who gave her a reassuring nod before answering the girl. "It's all right, Kate. We've been visiting Genkai, actually. Yusuke can explain it to you later."

Keiko looked quickly at Kate, then at Yusuke. Comprehension began to dawn on her face. "Wait a sec. Yusuke, is this…is Kate involved in a case?"

Kate smiled wryly at Keiko. "Keiko, I _am_ the case."

"Oh." She glared at Yusuke. "So _that's_ where you've been all this time. I should have known. I thought we'd agreed that you'd tell me about your cases, Yusuke!" Before Yusuke could stammer out much of a response past "I", she dismissed it with a wave. "Whatever, you _can_ explain it to me later. So where are you from, Kate?"

Kate and Keiko walked ahead of the two boys, chatting about Emmetsburg. Kurama noticed that Kate was being rather vague. Understandable. She probably didn't want to talk too much about home right now.

Yusuke mumbled sideways to him, "Don't we have to be getting back soon or something?"

"We are in no hurry. We might as well let Kate enjoy some time away from the palace. She's protected by the necklace. And Keiko seems to like her," the kitsune said with a smile.

_Yeah, really. _The girls seemed to be getting along really well for having just met each other. And Keiko wasn't even showing the slightest signs of suspicion. Not that he wanted that or regretted it, but still…it was odd.

They ended up sticking around town for most of the afternoon. They did some very unnecessary shopping (Keiko insisted on making the boys wait while she showed Kate through a number of clothing stores), and then ate lunch in Yusuke's favorite restaurant (a concession Keiko surprisingly made, possibly as payback to him for the clothing stuff). As they passed back through the center of town, Kate stopped Keiko with a hand on her arm and pointed at a nearby store.

"Think they would have a bathroom in there?"

"Yeah, definitely. I need to go too, actually. We'll meet you two back here, okay? Come on, Kate!"

Kate waggled her fingers at them as she and Keiko pranced across the square towards the store. "Back in a minute, boys!"

"She's definitely glad to be out of the palace, I think," said Kurama.

"Huh. Yeah. _Really _glad," added Yusuke. He cocked an eyebrow at his red-haired friend. "And I think she's been hanging out with Botan too long."

* * *

Kate dried her hands on a paper towel in the bathroom as she checked herself out in the mirror. She wore jeans, blue flats, and a tasteful quarter-sleeve red t-shirt from Botan, her change of clothes in case Genkai's took longer than a day, which it had. They had left the temple early that morning, when the green hills were still shrouded in fog. She reflected on the old woman's words.

"_**This girl actually has quite a large store of spirit power under her consciousness, and with some proper training, she might even be dangerous."**_

_Wow. Not sure what she means, but…it sounds kinda cool._

Kate turned her attention to the qualities she actually owned. Her skin was pale, with dark circles under her eyes just barely covered by makeup. Generally, she kind of looked like shit. She took a deep breath, and the slightly unfamiliar girl in the mirror smiled hesitantly. _All right, positive thinking. Things are as good as they can be right now. I'm alive, I'm myself, I'm back in my own world for a bit-_

She walked out of the restroom, met Keiko, and they headed for the door. She smiled and thanked her new friend for holding the door open for her, then caught sight of Yusuke and Kurama sitting on a bench halfway across the square waiting for them. Well, at least Kurama was sitting. Yusuke was lying on his back with his hands under his head, yawning. Kurama leaned back on his hands gazing up at the sky, his head cocked contemplatively to one side. It was rather cute.

_And I don't mind who I'm with too much. _She smiled at the memory of last night. _Heh. Joyce. I feel like you _would_, Kurama. _

She had the sudden thought that, although she'd never liked Joyce much, Kurama's recitation of him made her want to give Ulysses another shot. She blushed and ducked her head. _Oh Kate, knock it off._

Keiko raised a hand to shade her eyes as she looked towards the square, then she grinned. "Hey, look! It's Kurama's mom and little sister!"

"Really?" Kate followed her new friend's gaze to see the red-haired boy hop off the bench to meet the approaching pair. The woman set the toddler she carried on the ground, and the little girl ran happily into Kurama's embrace. The kitsune swept her up into his arms and greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. Kate's companion shook a mock-warning finger at her. "Don't forget," she said, "his name's Shuichi here."

Kate felt a weird twinge at the name. _And I once thought that was his real name too…_

Kurama turned to the girls as they approached, then gestured from Kate to the woman standing before them. "Kate, this is my mother. Mother, this is our friend Kate Fields."

"Hello, Mrs. Minamino," said Kate, offering a hand. The pretty middle-aged woman, dressed in a business suit, was somewhat small but very sturdy-looking. She seemed a bit startled at the greeting, and Kate's stomach sank. _Oh yeah. Different country. Shoot. _But she was heartened a moment later to see the woman laugh good-naturedly and shake her hand. "It is nice to meet you, Kate. Would I be wrong in guessing that you are American?"

Kate laughed sheepishly. "Nope, you would be absolutely right in that."

The small girl in Kurama's arms tugged on a lock of his hair, impatient for attention. He winced and laughed. "Ow, all right, all right. How could I forget? This, Kate," he bounced his sister on his hip and she giggled, "is Avi."

Kate waved at the little girl. "Pleased to meet you, Avi!" She looked back at Kurama. "Is this reminding you of anything?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. "The cracker aisle, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think you're right!" Kate glanced at his mother, who was looking curious enough to ask what they were talking about, and quickly changed the subject. "How are you today, Mrs. Minamino?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I just picked up Avi from daycare. Hello, Yusuke, Keiko," she said warmly to the couple standing nearby, who waved and said hello back. She turned her attention back to Kate. "So are you an exchange student at Shuichi's school?"

The girl froze and her eyes flickered to Kurama. They had never really constructed any story explaining her being in Japan, and she wasn't sure what was best to say.

Kurama picked up the ball without hesitation. "At a small school across town, actually. We met at that week-long conference I went to last month."

"Oh yes, I remember. We had the strangest weather that week, very dark and gloomy, but it never actually rained. You should both be glad you missed it."

Yusuke awkwardly turned his sudden laugh into a cough, and Keiko smacked him surreptitiously before smiling at Mrs. Minamino. "Sorry, just a private joke about that week. Shut _UP_, Yusuke," she whispered savagely. Kurama sighed exasperatedly beside Kate. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to ask what the hell they were laughing at later.

"I was wondering, Shuichi," continued his mother, "if you could watch Avi for a few minutes while I run into the grocer's? If you aren't busy."

He assured her that they were not, and Mrs. Minamino departed across the square. Kurama let Avi down to wander around within eyesight, and he and Kate sat on a bench observing her.

"She's adorable," said Kate.

"Yes." Kurama watched the little girl affectionately, protectively. Avi plucked a piece of grass from a crack in the sidewalk, then ran to proudly present it to Kurama. The boy chuckled and took it. "Thank you Avi, I shall treasure it always." The toddler laughed and clapped her hands, turned her sparkling gaze on Kate for a moment, then ran off again.

"Do you miss her?" said Kurama abruptly. Kate looked questioningly at him. "Lily, I mean."

Her stomach clenched with a sudden sadness. She bit her lip and nodded, glancing back at his sister. "Yeah. I hope she's doing okay. But, you know, she's a lot safer now with me thousands of miles away."

"But it's not _you_ who is at all dangerous," he said softly.

Kate shrugged. "I can't really think about going back yet. I mean, I know we don't know when that's gonna happen anyway…but even if it wasn't actually me-"

She sighed. "I see their families all the time. It's a pretty small town. Everyone knows everything about each other. I…don't think I could face them."

Kurama raised a hand slightly, as if to comfort her, but quickly put it down. Kate pretended not to have noticed. Then he spoke. "Kate , I'm-"

The two saw Shiori approaching them from across the square, a plastic bag swinging from her arm. Avi squealed and ran to her. Kate chased thoughts of home from her head and stood up to greet the woman, as did Kurama.

Shiori picked up her daughter and rested her on her hip. "Thanks very much for that, you two. Kate, now that I've met you, I hope to see you around more often!"

"Likewise, Mrs. Minamino."

"Please, call me Shiori. I know Mrs. Minamino takes a while to say," she said, with a smile that crinkled her eyes pleasantly.

Kate shot a glance at Kurama, then smiled back at his mom. "All right, Shiori. Have a great rest of the day!"

"Thank you, you too! I'll see you later, Shuichi."

"Goodbye mother. Avi." The little girl giggled and waved at him over Shiori's shoulder as they headed down the street.

"She likes you," said Kurama with an approving look at Kate. The girl shrugged, then happened to glance at Keiko, who was giving Yusuke a weird, knowing smile. Yusuke didn't seem to know what to make of it.

Keiko saw Kate watching her and quickly looked at Kurama.

"Your sister is such a darling, Kurama. Is she like that at home too?"

Kurama cast his eyes to the sky. "If she's well-fed and the sun's still up. Once nighttime arrives, however-"

"Chaos ensues?" suggested Kate.

He nodded appreciatively at her. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

The group ended up at the sparkling lake in the center of town. Kurama and Kate wandered along the edge while Yusuke and Keiko sat on the bank watching the water.

After relaying the saga of the past few weeks to Keiko (conveniently leaving out any mention of the demon's influence on him specifically, too awkward),Yusuke stole a furtive glance at his girlfriend. Things were kind of weird with her after the whole Sensui/Mazaku thing…she kept giving him strange anxious looks, and they often sat in silence together. But all he really wanted at this point was to spend time with her. _While I still can. _He wasn't sure why he kept thinking that…

"Wow. That's really awful that she would be forced to remember that."

"Yeah, it is."

"Is she doing okay now?"

"Sure. Actually…I really don't know. She hasn't talked to me about it, anyway."

"So. Yusuke." The girl's eyes sparkled with an excited curiosity, a quality he hadn't seen in them for a while.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with Kurama and this girl, Kate?"

Yusuke looked over at the other pair, who were some yards away. Kurama had crouched in the grass to examine a wilted purple flower, and Kate knelt beside him. "What do you mean, 'what's up?' Something's up?"

Keiko stared at him incredulously, then sighed. "Seriously, Yusuke. I know better than anyone how dense you can be about these things, but you couldn't possibly miss this."

Yusuke looked over at Kurama and Kate, who still crouched in the grass. As Kurama stroked the flower's petals, it rapidly grew to its full bloom. Kate grinned and reached out to touch the petals. She looked up after a moment, then stood, pointed at a wooden bench nearby and said something. Kurama laughed quietly before he stood as well and pointed across the lake at something else. Kate took a step closer to him to better see what he was pointing at. Their shoulders almost touched.

He glanced at Keiko, then looked away quickly and shrugged. "I mean, I guess you could say there's…something. If you really wanted to read into it like that-"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Yes, there's definitely _some_thing." She picked up her purse and began fiddling with the clasp. "Well, that's good. He could use someone, I think."

Yusuke started and looked at Keiko. "Hey, he already has someone. He has us, and his mom!"

"Oh, please, Yusuke. You guys don't really count, and one can only go so far with their _mom_."

"Ugh, Keiko, c'mon! This is _Kurama_ we're talking about here!"

"What? And Kurama can't have someone? Kurama can't feel certain things? You think he's that different, just because he has a demon side or whatever?"

_That's sort of the main problem for both of them, _thought Yusuke. "Do you really think-"

"Yes. You're just being stubborn," she said in that weird superior tone that always grated his nerves, like she knew everything. _Which_, he realized, _she usually does._

"Listen, Yusuke. Don't let Kurama blow her off, okay?"

"Blow her off? If- and that's IF there is anything going on here, Keiko- he would only blow her off to protect her or something. He can't have jerks using her against him and all that-"

"Well, it's already happened with his mom, hasn't it? He should be used to it by now. Besides, Yusuke, you know how it is to have people use someone against you." She raised a finger above her head and pointed down. "Hi."

Yusuke blinked at her. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"And I'm still here, right?"

"Yeah, you are."

They looked back at Kurama and Kate, who were now walking along the bank of the lake together back towards them.

"You're willing to take the risk. That's how it is with this stuff," muttered Keiko with a smile.

Yusuke nodded as he slowly dipped his hand in the water. "Yup, that's how it is." He then proceeded to launch a splash attack on the girl, who shrieked and smacked him with her purse.

"YUSUKE! Could you be serious for ONCE? You stupid jerk-" She landed another blow as he cackled and splashed her again.

"Hey, don't take that, Keiko!" said Kate's voice from behind him. Yusuke was doused from above; spluttering, he whipped around. Kate stood laughing, holding her open bottle of water in front of her like a shield. He grinned and splashed her too, catching Kurama in the crossfire. Yusuke jumped up and ran for the small woods nearby, pursued by Kate. "You'll never take me alive, Fields!"

"Don't worry, I'll avenge you, K- I mean, Shuichi! Come back here, Urameshi!" Kate laughed recklessly and sprinted off after the Detective.

Kurama grinned at Keiko as they followed. "She, ah, hasn't been out too much lately."

"I can tell!" Keiko surveyed Kurama for a moment. He seemed relaxed and happy. Happier than she'd ever seen him, or at least what she had seen of him in situations outside of battle. It was a nice change.

Keiko sighed in mild frustration. She really, really wanted to ask him what was going on here- she could tell he liked this girl- but she had a feeling she would discover even less than she had from Yusuke. It was Kurama, after all.

All of the sudden, Yusuke started and looked towards the trees to their right. "Hey hey hey, hold up!"

Kate laughed, picking up the bag she'd dropped on the forest floor. "Begging for mercy already, Yusuke? LAME."

"No, it's- um-" Yusuke looked at Kurama for help. "Can I just tell her, Kurama?"

Kurama froze and fixed his gaze on the trees as well. "Him again?"

"Yeah. You didn't hear him?"

Kurama was still for a moment, then nodded. "I can hear him now, too. We should try and corner him if we can. But…ah, I wish Hiei were here as well, I don't want to leave her here without protection."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Kate, looking back at Keiko, who seemed just as confused. "What's going on here? Who is 'him'?"

"A demon has been tracking you since we were at Genkai's yesterday," said Kurama grimly, keeping his eyes on the forest.

"A demon?" Kate's chest suddenly felt empty. "Wait, does he know about-"

Then Kurama growled, his eyes narrowing to furious slits as he took a few steps towards the dark trees. Yusuke, looking nearly as incensed, followed the kitsune, muttering, "That dirty bastard!"

Kate tried to join them, but Kurama put out a hand. She glared at him and batted it away. "Could someone please talk to me? What is going on?!"

Kurama looked at his friend beside him, seething with anger. "Yusuke, you stay here and watch them."

He winced as if someone had slapped him in the face, and his expression became, if possible, even more ferocious. "That is _enough_," he hissed. He stalked into the forest and vanished.

Kate blinked after him, then rounded on Yusuke. "Okay, buddy, fill me in here. He was apparently too busy or something."

Yusuke looked at her sheepishly. "Um, I don't think he meant to ignore you. He's REALLY pissed at whoever's out there. They were relaying some pretty, um, _nasty _telepathy concerning you."

Keiko looked between her boyfriend and Kate. "Should we maybe get to a place where it would be harder for him to attack her or something?"

Yusuke nodded. "Not a bad idea. I guess we could head back to the lake."

They turned and made a beeline for the water. Keiko gently laid a hand on Kate's arm. "So Yusuke told me a little about what happened to you, or, I guess, what's still happening to you."

Kate nodded, a chill running down her spine as she looked back at the trees.

Keiko continued. "I'm…sorry about all of that. Why do you think this demon is following you?"

"I dunno. Why didn't Kurama tell me about this last night when it actually started?!"

"Maybe he didn't want to scare you."

"Ugh, the hell with _that_. Sorry," she apologized quickly. Keiko shrugged, and Kate sighed angrily. "It's just, it doesn't matter if I'd be scared or not, I really need to know what I'm up against here."

"Well, I've never had to deal with your particular situation, but I do know," she glanced back at the forest where Kurama had disappeared, "that they always manage to make things come out right."

Yusuke gasped and whirled around. "HEY! Knock it off, you sick asshole, Keiko would _never_-" He began running towards the trees angrily as Keiko yelled after him.

"Yusuke! I don't care what he said about me, you're supposed to be protecting Kate!"

Yusuke skidded to a halt, sent a venomous look at the foliage, then began to jog back. "Yeah yeah, sorry, but you should hear what he's- well, no, you shouldn't-"

Then Kate couldn't see anything.

She was surrounded by a cold darkness on all sides. Kate barely grabbed Keiko's hand before she strayed too far away. "Kate!" said her new friend, relieved.

The cold stabbed at Kate's lungs, and she coughed. "W-what happened?!"

Keiko's answer shook with fear. "I don't know." Then she seemed to compose herself and said in a stronger voice, "Let's get out of this. We have to find Yusuke!"

They suddenly heard him, from what sounded like a great distance. "Keiko! Kate!"

"Over here!" Keiko pulled the bewildered girl along as they ran towards his voice. Suddenly, there was a loud splash; Keiko halted and stumbled backwards into Kate. "What is it?"

Keiko shook her wet foot in front of her. "We hit the lake. Yusuke!" She looked around helplessly. "Yusuke, where are you?"

Keiko's hand was ripped from hers, and she heard the girl scream.

"No! Keiko!" she yelled into the darkness. She took a few steps towards where Keiko had disappeared, but the complete black unnerved her and she halted.

The air suddenly became even colder, and Kate shivered. Something or someone rustled nearby and she jumped. "Keiko?" she whispered.

She was answered by a low, evil laugh.

Flooded with panic, Kate turned and ran blindly through the dark. She hadn't gotten far before something solid tackled her to the ground mid-stride. Kate screamed as a flash of blue light exploded on the exact spot she had been a second before. "Holy _shit_!"

Then a hand grasped hers, and she nearly cried in relief. "Oh, thank God, Keiko! Are you-"

"Shut up and _RUN_."

The voice was harsh, sultry, and most definitely NOT Keiko's. She was roughly yanked to her feet, and they were off.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Whoever was pulling Kate along, they were booking it, so fast that she could hear the air whistling past her ears.

"Kate?" called Keiko from somewhere behind. "Kate! Come back!"

_Wish I had a choice in the matter, Keiko!_

Kate and her savior continued to run, then her hand was released and the dark lifted at the same instant; she doubled over gasping, trying to catch her breath. She finally straightened up to see that she stood in a weather-stained stone courtyard, surrounded on all sides by high walls. It looked like some kind of old temple. She looked ahead, and jumped at the sight of a tall woman standing before her.

Kate blinked, stunned. The stranger was absolutely gorgeous from head to toe. Long, shining blonde curls tumbled down her shoulders and back, framing an exquisitely-proportioned face with knock-out features. Perfect nose, perfect cherry-lipped mouth, and gleaming golden eyes.

She flashed the girl a tight smile. "Sorry for the peremptory greeting, Haya. You were close to a rather messy death and humans don't run very fast, so I had to move her along."

The demon began stalking a wide circle around her, keeping her eyes fixed on the surrounding trees. "You wouldn't think there would only have been one of them tracking you? Xiro wants you dead, of course, and he's never without his brother. You know that."

The demon noticed Kate's confused expression.

"Oh, excuse me. _She_ knows that. You can just let what I say float right over your head, darling. I'm speaking to Haya, and I know she can hear me." The demon laughed at Kate's convulsive shiver. "Don't like hearing her name? Well, she'll be back in complete control once you tell me Koenma's little binding spell, so you had better get used-"

Kate bolted for a gate standing open nearby, and was easily beaten there by the demon, who slammed it shut and twisted the lock into a crushed hunk of metal.

Kate's heart pounded in her ears as she backed away.

_I can't let myself be taken over again, I can't-_

Her captor sighed. "It is a pity that only the men of our class could paralyze you. _We_ only have that effect on the males." She slithered closer forced Kate up against a wall. "But you're familiar with that power of hers already, aren't you? You've watched her use it on several of your male rivals, before ripping them apart. I bet that was lovely."

A memory cold and sharp as steel shot through Kate's mind, one of spurting blood, claws and screaming. "No."

"My dear human," the demon cooed, trailing a hand down the girl's cheek, "there's nothing wrong with admitting hatred. And even less wrong with acting upon it."

Her expression became intense, searching. "Haya?" she whispered." I'm here. Liu's here. I'll let you out. We'll finish this together."

Kate was pressed flat against the wall with nowhere else to go.

_Shit shit shit shit! _

The demon's hand reached her neck. In a panic, Kate closed her eyes tightly and thought as hard as she could, _Help me, help me, someone! Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama- _

A shock zapped through her, bursting her concentration. She gasped and her eyes flew open, just in time to see Liu flinch backwards as if something had burned her. Kate glanced down; the Enkai briefly glowed an even brighter and angrier red than usual, before fading back to its normal smoldering garnet. She looked back up to meet Liu's golden gaze, and her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw the light bulb switch on.

_Uh oh._

"Hmmm. So this is what suppresses her." The demon grinned with a perfect set of sharp white teeth. "Well, we can't have that anymore, can we?"

Liu grabbed at the necklace, and Kate barely dodged out of the way. She ran for the other wall, but then Liu was in front of her, looking both annoyed and amused.

"I'm sorry, _little girl_, but I don't have time for Ningen tag right now."

Then Kate was pissed. Really, _really_ pissed. Sure this chick was a demon and she was, well, human, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and fight back!

Liu raised a clawed hand. "Now, hold-" She lunged. "_STILL!_"

"FAT CHANCE!" Kate screamed as she grabbed Liu's hand and pushed with all her might against her attacker's arm, careening sideways. Liu shrieked in frustration and twisted towards her, shoving her to the ground. Then she stiffened and whirled around, one viselike hand gripping Kate's shoulder.

"No," she hissed. "Xiro, you bastard, stay where you are or I'll-"

A flash of red filled Kate's vision; something ripped Liu upwards, and Kate was dumped onto the ground. Someone grabbed her arm and she pulled away with a yelp.

"Kate, it's me!"

Keiko! The girl yanked Kate to her feet, and they ran at a crouch to a corner of the courtyard. Kate whipped around to see Kurama leap up onto the rooftop to pursue the woman; she heard Yusuke yell from somewhere else, "Just try and hit me with one of your stupid little energy blasts! I'll smash your face in first!"

Kate said frantically to Keiko, "There's another demon! Keiko, there are two of them, we have to tell-"

A body crashed down nearly on top of Keiko, and the two girls shrieked. A pale, dark-haired man with a face like an Abercrombie model lay before them, retching and holding a spurting wound across his stomach. Kate froze at the sight of the blood gushing into a pool at her feet.

_**"No, please, DON'T! NO-"**_

Kate heard Mark as clearly as if he were lying in front of her instead. She gasped and clapped her hands over her ears. His pleas gave way to screams; she moaned and violently shook her head.

A hand closed tightly around her ankle, jolting her back to reality. She found herself face to face with the livid demon, his black eyes boring into hers even as life drained from them.

"You…will never escape him, Haya! You will die, sooner or later, Xiro will-"

Abruptly, he choked and fell back. Dead.

Then Keiko was pulling her along the wall, away from the corpse. Yusuke leapt down from above and looked back and forth between them.

"Hey, are you guys all right?"

"Well, we're alive, anyway," said Kate. "Where's Kurama?"

"Here." The fox dropped down next to his teammate, making one last scan of the area around him before he did the same to Kate. "Are you injured?" His eyes rested on the large splotches of blood on her legs, and he moved towards her.

Kate followed his gaze, then said quickly, "It's not mine! I'm okay."

Kurama relaxed, but only a bit. He began rolling up his whip as he said to Yusuke, "The other male is gone."

"Xiro?" asked Kate.

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah, and what about Liu?" asked Kate.

"Liu? That's _her_ name?"

"Yeah."

"She escaped me. Barely. How do you-"

"She was a talker."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Kate. "So. 'Fat chance.' _Awesome_ battle cry."

Kate shrugged. "First thing that came to my mind." She blinked. "Wow." She began to shake with laughter, then her legs seemed to liquidate and she sank to the floor.

Keiko knelt and put her arm around Kate's shoulders. "It's okay, you're safe now."

That sparked a new wave of hysteria. "Relatively...speaking...anyway," Kate forced through her laughter. She wished she could stop.

Kurama flipped open his communicator, making another scan of the sky. "We need to get her out of here _now_."

Kate finally got control of herself, then scrambled to her feet, ignoring the hand Kurama held out to her.

Keiko looked at the boys. "Both of you, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." She laid a hand on Kate's shoulder. "I really hope this all works out, and," she said, smiling hopefully, "that we get to see each other again."

"Thanks, Keiko," said Kate. After a second's hesitation, the two girls embraced. "Really. It was great to meet you, even if, you know, it ended like this."

Keiko shrugged. "A lot of my days with Yusuke have ended like this, so don't worry about it."

"We'll keep you informed, Keiko," said Kurama. He spoke to the small screen that showed Botan's face. "Botan, we need a portal back to the Spirit World immediately."

"What happened?" said Botan. "Is Kate okay?"

"Yeah, Botan, I'm fine," said Kate, looking irritated. "As is everyone else."

Kurama walked a few feet away to give Botan their coordinates.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I got a scratch somewhere back there," said Yusuke, pouting.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, poor baby." She frowned down at her pants as Keiko giggled. "Ugh, gross, I can't believe I got demon blood on me. That doesn't stain permanently, does it?"

"It's okay, the shirt's red, isn't it?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Men."

Yusuke grinned and looked at Keiko. "Hey Keiko, I'll take you home."

"You don't need to go back with them now?" asked Keiko.

"You'll be all right without me for a bit, right, Kurama?"

Kurama nodded. "Yes, Keiko shouldn't be alone with that demon on the loose. Just contact myself or Koenma when you'd like to join us."

"Got it." He moved towards the courtyard gate, wrenched it open without much difficulty, and walked out with Keiko close on his heels. "See you two later!"

Keiko did the same, throwing a cheerful smile at Kate which the girl attempted to return.

Kurama held something out in front of her; she looked down to discover he was holding her bag. Instead of taking it, she folded her arms and glared.

"So. He'd been following us since last night, huh?"

Kurama nodded. The portal opened behind them.

"Unbe_liev_able!" she spat at him, before snatching the bag away, throwing it over her shoulder and striding into the circle of flashing lights.

Kurama was left standing in the woods, stunned, until the portal began to close and he hastily leaped in after her.

* * *

Wow, this took a while. A long while. So sorry, this has quite possibly been the busiest year of my life, and this summer before my senior year of college (how did that get here so fast?) is shaping up to be just as busy. But I will do my best to have updates much closer together from now on, thanks for being patient and continuing to read! Longer chapters are coming! Please review! You're all wonderful!


End file.
